


I'll always come home to you two

by Karaslittlesis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is also a great mom, Angst, But mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Lillian Luthor, How Do I Tag, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a great mom, Lena Luthor-centric, Secret Child, after being evil of course, for like five minutes, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaslittlesis/pseuds/Karaslittlesis
Summary: Lena Luthor has a secret. What happens when Alex finds out, and falls even more in love with the woman - and of course her secret. (I promise it's better than it sounds, I suck at summaries.)This is my first attempt at an AgentCorp fanfiction, and I hope you'll like it.And my first work on this site, so be gentle :))
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 121
Kudos: 528





	1. Lena Luthor - evil, or simply just a Luthor?

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, though. Just saying. Feel free to correct me lol.

Lena sat in her office, jaw clenched, almost shivering from anger, and she was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down – keyword being ‘trying’. She stared at the magazine lying on the desk in front of her. On the cover, there was a picture of herself, and the title said ‘Lena Luthor – evil, or simply just a Luthor?’ and she was furious. She spent the last two years of her life saving National City, saving the world, and helping Supergirl. Maybe she should actually go evil, to show everyone what an evil Lena Luthor can do.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the office door opening, and a blonde marching in, despite Jess’ disapproving yelling.

“It’s okay, Jess,” Lena sighed, and she didn’t want to admit it, but she felt somewhat calmer the second Kara looked at her with a concerned frown.

“Lena, I saw the article and I came straight away. Are you okay?” she asked, dropping her bag to the floor, and kneeling down in front of Lena, taking her hands into hers.

“I’m… Yeah, I’m fine,” she nodded, steeling her features. “And it’s really sweet of you to come here to check on me, but I need to… take… care of something,” she wanted to slap herself, usually she was the composed one, and Kara the one stuttering.

“Are you sure? I can go with you, or something,” Kara offered.

“No, Kara, but thank you. I’m sure you have better things to do,” she said, knowing that the town needed its superhero.

Of course, Lena knew. And honestly, she was surprised that no one made the connection. And she was angry, oh, how angry she was when she’s found out. She waited for Kara to tell her, she was sure, that her best friend was going to tell her something like that. But then she calmed down, and she realized that maybe it was a little bit for her own good. So she tried not to think about it too much, though she loved to give Kara a hard time about it, but not today. Today she just wanted to go home.

“It’s not true, you know, and we are here for you. We know you’re good,” she heard Kara’s voice, and she turned around, tears burning behind her eyes.

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll just snap one day,” she sighed, and she walked away.

Kara stood there, watching her best friend walk out of the office, and soon, she left too, with an aching heart. She knew Lena was good, maybe the best person in their circle of friends. She went home, not wanting to do anything else than follow Lena home, and make sure she was alright. But she knew it would be a waste of time, because a certain CEO made sure that she had her privacy, by adding a touch of lead to her apartment. She couldn’t even look through the windows.

She went home and did the only thing she could. Called her sister.

“Hey, Kara. What do you prefer for sister’s night? Chinese or Italian?” she answered the phone.

“I need to ask you something, Alex,” Kara said, and Alex frowned in her apartment.

“Sure, anything, what’s wrong?” she asked, sensing that it was something serious.

“Did you see the article about Lena today?” Kara sighed.

“No. What are you talking about?” Alex sighed, her heart skipping a beat at the mention of the CEO.

“Some idiot thought that it would be a good idea to put Lena on the cover, and listen to the title, Alex… Lena Luthor – evil, or simply just a Luthor?” Alex frowned, not being sure if she heard that correctly.

“What the hell?” she asked, blinking.

“I know. I went to check up on her, but she left, and you know that I can’t see into her apartment,” she started, and Alex could imagine her sister fidgeting.

“And you want me to check up on her,” she concluded. “You could have started with that, you know,” she rolled her eyes.

“Wait, so you’re going? Even if that means that we won’t have sister’s night?” Kara asked, and Alex could hear the smile in her voice.

“Of course, Lena is my friend, too,” Alex explained, hoping her voice sounded even, and Kara wasn’t paying much attention to her heartbeat.

“Thank you, Alex. I owe you one,” Kara said, and after a quick ‘love you’ she hung up.

So Alex got ready to visit the woman and prayed to be able to stop herself from finding those idiots who thought this was a good idea.

Lena got out of her car, thanking her driver, and walked into the building, doing her best to look calm and friendly. She smiled at the man standing at the reception, then entered the private elevator leading up to her penthouse apartment. Once the doors closed, she let the mask fall. She leaned against the wall, taking in a deep breath. She had to compose herself before stepping out of the elevator.

As soon as she felt the elevator stop, she put on a fake smile and waited for the doors to open. She was met with a scared looking Eve, but couldn’t really think about it, because after a high-pitched yell, she felt someone bump into her legs, hugging her. She crouched down with a smile, a real smile, and hugged the boy – her son.

“Aiden, hi,” she said, with a huge grin, kissing his forehead. For a second there was no article, no rumors, no bad in the world. Just her son.

“Mommy, come see what I built,” he said, taking her hand excitedly.

“Just give me a second to talk to Eve, okay, baby?” she asked with a kind smile. Aiden nodded, leaving them alone.

“I’m so sorry, Miss Luthor,” the blonde said, looking terrified.

“What happened?” she sighed.

“I got a notification, and Aiden was faster, and he saw the title. That’s all he saw, though, I’m so sorry,” Lena could tell the blonde was on the verge of crying.

“It’s okay, Eve,” she said, massaging her temples. “Thank you for today, I’ll see you next week,” she added, and Eve nodded, looking shocked, and she left quickly, afraid that the woman will change her mind.

Eve was Aiden’s babysitter, of course. No one knew about him, not even Lena’s family. Especially her family. Only Eve, Aiden’s doctor, and Sam Arias, her best friend. She was the one who helped her through the pregnancy and the first months of being a mom. Lena was still only eighteen when she found out she was pregnant, and she kept it from her mom, and everybody else. She made sure no one would know about her son, because she knew Lillian would make her give him up for adoption, and Lex would probably do something stupid. So she kept him away from everyone and made sure that her son had everything he needed.

She watched Eve leave, then stepped out of her heels, and started to walk toward her bedroom.

“I’m just going to change, okay? I’ll be back and you can show that to me,” she said, a fond smile on her face. Aiden nodded, enthusiastically, and turned back to his Legos.

Lena quickly changed into sweatpants and a hoodie, and she tied her hair in a loose bun, walking back to her son. She complimented his Eiffel tower – which was actually impressive, almost as tall as the boy, and pretty accurate – and they played together for a while before he looked up with sad eyes, and Lena knew what was coming.

“Mommy, why are people saying that you are evil?” he asked, and Lena sighed, pulling him into her lap, thinking about an answer.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, she heard the elevator doors open, and she panicked, standing up, and pushing Aiden behind herself in an attempt to protect him from anyone entering the apartment. In the two seconds it took the doors to open, her brain had given her at least a hundred ideas of who it could be. Lex, Lillian, assassins, hitmen; but she would have never thought that she was going to find herself looking at Alex Danvers. A shocked Alex Danvers.


	2. I brought Chinese.

Alex entered the elevator, with her helmet in one hand and take out bags in the other. She waited anxiously, working on a speech in her head. She wanted to make sure that Lena knew that they were there for her and that everyone else knew she wasn’t evil. Everyone who counts at least.

As the doors opened, she stepped out, and froze right there. Lena was beautiful – wearing sweatpants, and her hair was up in a messy bun, she was still wearing her make-up; but that’s not what made Alex stop. There was a little boy hiding behind Lena’s legs, and Lena stood in front of him protectively.

“Hi…” Alex said, unsure. “Am I… Is this a bad time?” she asked, but she couldn’t look away from the boy.

“No, I uhm… this is… my… friend’s son, and I’m… uhm… babysitting him,” she stuttered, and Alex looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, then back to the boy – who was looking at Lena with a frown.

“And I’m from the moon,” Alex rolled her eyes, and the little boy snickered, covering his mouth with his little hand, trying to hide it from Lena.

“You, too?” Lena sighed, looking at the little boy with an eye-roll.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

“I brought food?” Alex tried, taking a step closer, and she placed her helmet on the table next to the elevator doors. When none of them made an attempt to run away from her, she stepped closer, placing the bags on the coffee table, and kneeling down in front of Lena. “Hi, I’m Alex Danvers.”

“Hi,” the boy started, stepping out from behind Lena, and Lena sighed, defeated, slumping down on the couch. “I’m Aiden Luthor,” he said with a proud smile.

“Still can’t believe it,” Alex mumbled. “Has anyone ever told you that you have your mother’s eyes?” she asked with a small smile, recognizing the green orbs.

“Thank you,” he said with a cheeky grin. “Aren’t they beautiful?” he asked, and Lena scoffed.

“Aiden!” she scolded him half-heartedly.

“I was complimenting your eyes,” he said defensively, and Alex laughed, looking at Lena with a soft smile.

“You’re right, kiddo. They _are_ beautiful,” at that Lena turned away, trying to hide her blush. 

“How old are you?” Aiden asked.

“Aiden!” Lena said, again.

“Sorry, mommy. I barely meet new people, and I like her,” he said with a pout.

“It’s okay,” Alex nodded, giving Lena a reassuring smile. “I’m thirty,” she told Aiden.

“Wow, that’s so cool,” he said, impressed.

“At least someone’s enthusiastic about it,” Alex chuckled. “Lena, I’m sorry I just barged in, I should have called,” she sighed then.

“It’s… okay. Doesn’t matter anymore,” the woman shrugged. “So… food?” she asked, pointing to the take out bags.

“I brought Chinese. We were supposed to have sister’s night, but Kara asked me to… uhm… check up on you,” she sighed.

“I’ll bring some plates,” Lena sighed, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Alex was still trying to wrap her head around this new information. Lena had a son. And Aiden sounded at least six years old, and Lena was what? Twenty five? Six?

Alex sat on the couch and watched as Aiden climbed up next to her, looking at her with big eyes. He then motioned for her to lean closer, and when Alex did, he started whispering.

“Why do people say that my mommy is evil?” he asked, and Alex’s heart ached at that moment.

“Because some people are bad,” Alex sighed. “But you know that your mommy has the purest heart in the world. And I know that, too. And that’s the only thing that matters,” she smiled.

“You’re right,” Aiden nodded. “But mommy is sad.”

“She’s working really hard to prove to everyone that she’s good. If you ask me, she shouldn’t. She’s a hero already,” Alex winked.

“Like Supergirl?” the little boy asked, mouth hanging open.

“Just like Supergirl,” Alex nodded, and could already feel herself getting attached to the little boy.

“Alex, would you like some wine?” Lena asked, placing three plates onto the coffee table.

“Sure,” she nodded, looking up, hoping Lena couldn’t hear them talking.

“Okay, you can start dinner, I’ll be back in a second,” she said, so Alex opened the bags, taking out the containers.

Aiden reached for the potstickers straight away, and Alex almost laughed out loud. She just smiled, helping herself to some chicken, watching the little boy inhale the food.

“Wow,” Alex chuckled.

“I know,” Lena nodded. “If he meets Kara one day… God help us,” Lena said, handing Alex a glass of wine, and she sat down on Aiden’s other side.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Alex admits.

They ate in silence, and once they finished eating Aiden looked tired, trying to keep his eyes open, and rubbing his belly lazily.

“Are you that full?” Lena chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

“Can I skip the bath?” Aiden asked, already half asleep.

“Sure,” Lena rolled her eyes affectionately. “Let’s get you to bed,” she stood up, ready to carry him to his room.

“Can Alex carry me?” Aiden asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

“If she wants to,” Lena said, and she wouldn’t admit it, but she liked how much Aiden liked Alex right away.

“Of course,” Alex said with a small smile. “If it’s okay,” she looked at Lena.

“I’ll show you to his room,” Lena smiled, and started walking toward Aiden’s room.

Alex carried the little boy to his room and smiled at the way his little arms wrapped around her neck. He laid his head on her shoulder and whispered “thanks” in her ear.

“For what, kiddo?” Alex smiled.

“Loving mommy,” he said.

“I- I’m not- I mean- Of course,” she sighed. Aiden could have been talking about platonic love, right? Right.

“And dinner,” he added.

“You’re welcome,” she chuckled, moving on from the boy’s previous statement.

Lena pulled up the covers, and Alex put him down, gently, smiling at the half-asleep boy. Lena tucked him in, kissing his forehead with a fond smile, and Alex felt as if she walked in on something private.

“Alex is right,” Aiden nodded, looking up from behind long eyelashes.

“About?” Lena chuckled.

“You, mommy,” he laughed. “You are a hero,” he nodded, and Alex blushed, praying for the floor to just… eat her alive. Or something. Yeah, or something.

“Am I, now?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, turning to Alex, who looked as if she was caught stealing candy, and Lena couldn’t help but grin, finding it adorable.

“Yes,” Aiden and Alex said in unison, and Lena smiled, looking between the two.

“Sweet dreams, baby,” she smiled, kissing Aiden on the cheek, and they left, going back to the living room.

They sat on the couch, Alex downing her wine in an attempt to distract herself from her burning cheeks. She could feel Lena’s eyes on herself, and she tried really hard to avoid her gaze – because if she looked into those eyes, she would get lost in them, and answer whatever questions Lena has.

“Alex,” Lena said softly, and Alex sighed, turning to her, but still making sure she didn’t look in her eyes. “What was he talking about?”

“Well… he uhm… he asked me why people said you were evil,” she shrugged.

“And you told him I was a hero?” she asked, her voice wavering. She had tears in her eyes, and Alex was only human. She looked into those beautiful green pools of kindness and honesty, and wondered how anyone could ever say that she was evil.

“I just told him the truth,” Alex shrugged, turning to Lena with her whole body.

“Did Kara send you here?” Lena asked, and Alex rolled her eyes, reaching for the woman’s hand. When Lena didn’t pull back, she squeezed it, giving her a small smile.

“Yes, she did, but no one _made_ me come here,” she sighed. “I came because Kara told me what happened, and asked if I could check on you. And no, I didn’t do it, because I felt like I _had_ to, I came because you’re my friend, and you don’t deserve to be treated like that,” she admitted.

“As far as I know, lead doesn’t hurt your sister, she just can’t x-ray her way through it,” Lena said with a laugh.

“What?” Alex asked, frowning.

“Really, Alex? Glasses and a ponytail?” Lena rolled her eyes, and Alex sighed, looking at her with a small smile.

“You’re going to have to sign so many NDAs,” she said after a while.

“Oh, so you won’t throw me into a cell?” she was only half-joking.

“Of course not,” Alex rolled her eyes. “But you two are going to have an interesting conversation,” she chuckled.

“I don’t know, I got used to making her squirm every time she has to make up a lie,” she laughed.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Alex said, and couldn’t look away from the woman in front of her.


	3. Alex! You stayed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that English isn't my first language, so there might be mistakes. Like huge mistakes. Sorry in advance.

Alex and Lena talked for hours after that, and Lena told her everything about Aiden. From the beginning. Alex listened intently, making sure to memorize every little detail. Lena told her about how smart he is, especially at such a young age, and told her about Sam, and how much she’s helped her, and about why no one knew about him.

“And are you sure that this Eve is the right person?” Alex asked.

“I made sure to know every little detail about her, and I pay her a lot just to stay silent about him,” she shrugged. “I trust her.”

“Well, now I also know, and if you need anything, I’m just a call away,” she smiled.

“Thank you,” Lena nodded. “Please just… can you keep it a secret?” she asked.

“Of course. It’s none of my business, and I respect your decision to keep him away from the world,” she nodded. “But… is he ever outside?” Alex frowned.

“Eve takes him out, but rarely. Because I might trust her, but not that much,” Lena shrugged.

“I have my day off tomorrow,” Alex started. “I can take him somewhere if you want me to,” she offered.

“I don’t know,” Lena hesitated. “It’s your day off.”

“I offered,” she rolled her eyes affectionately. “Plus I love kids. And that way you can have some time to yourself, and just relax. Maybe take a hot bath, and drink a glass or bottle of wine, just forget about everything for a while,” Alex regretted suggesting a bath almost instantly because then she couldn’t think about anything else than the woman in the bathtub, naked, and… _Stop it, you idiot! She’s Lena Luthor, your friend. She would never like you like that, and she’s way out of your league!_

“Would you… really do that?” Lena’s voice snapped her out of her inner debate. She sounded surprised, touched.

“Of course,” Alex nodded. “I could show him my favorite restaurant, and we could feed ducks at the lake, and walk in the park, I could take him to the playground,” she suggested.

“I think he would love all of that,” Lena smiled, with teary eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Alex sighed. “I know you would probably love to do that, too,” she added.

“Yes, but until then… I’m sure he’ll be in good hands tomorrow,” she sighed, wiping away a tear. “I trust you with him, Alex, please don’t break my trust.”

“I would never,” Alex shook her head. “And now that the only secret that could have broken this trust is out of the way,” she shrugged. “I’m here whenever you need me,” she smiled.

“Why didn’t Kara tell me, though?” Lena asked.

“Well, I can’t tell you everything, but one thing I know for sure is… that she wanted to protect you,” at Lena’s scoff she took her hand, again, squeezing it reassuringly. “It’s true. Someone found out that she was Supergirl, and kidnapped me,” Alex said, shuddering at the memory. “He locked me in a box and filled it with water, he blackmailed Kara, who wouldn’t give in, and found me just a little too late. They brought me back, but… I think that plays a huge role in keeping this a secret,” she explained.

“Oh my God, Alex,” Lena said, hugging the other woman. “I had no idea.”

“It’s not something I like bringing up casually,” she laughed, but it was wet and forced. “I haven’t talked about it since.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena sighed.

“Why? It’s not like you did it,” she shrugged. She then looked at the clock and realized it was already nearing two in the morning. “I should get going,” she said, standing up.

“You drove,” Lena frowned.

“Yeah… and?” Alex looked at her confused.

“We drank at least two bottles of wine, you’re staying,” Lena laughed.

“I can call an uber,” Alex offered. It wasn’t because she didn’t want to… It was because she wanted too much to stay.

“Nonsense,” Lena rolled her eyes. “Please?” she asked in a small voice, and Alex could see how vulnerable she was in that moment.

“Okay,” she nodded, thinking that maybe it wasn’t fully about the drinking.

“Come on, I’ll give you something to sleep in,” she said, entering her bedroom, and she grabbed a pair of shorts and a big t-shirt for Alex, and shorts and an old band t-shirt for herself.

She entered the bathroom, and changed into the clothes, before leaning against the sink and watching herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and there were dark bags under her eyes. She sighed, washing off her makeup, and she returned to her room to find Alex in her clothes, sitting on her bed. And it did things to her. Things she knew it shouldn’t have.

“Lena,” Alex said in a soft voice. “Come here,” she said, patting the bed next to her, and Lena obliged. “We didn’t talk about why I came here,” Alex said, turning to the younger woman.

“I know,” Lena sighed. “And I… would you stay with me? Here,” she explained, and Alex nodded, taking her soft hands in hers.

“Of course. Anything you need. But… Lena,” she sighed. “You shouldn’t give a damn about those articles,” she said, squeezing the woman’s hand. “And believe me, Alex Danvers, not your biased friend, but the Director of the DEO, when I say that you are good. You’re amazing, Lena. You did more for this city, then anyone else. You saved the world, Lena. Twice. So no, you’re not even close to evil, you’re the best person that I know, and I shared my bedroom with a Kryptonian as a teenager,” she chuckled.

“Thank you,” Lena nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Alex wiped it away, then hugged the woman. She let her cry, rubbed her back and whispered calming words to her.

Lena fell asleep with her head on her shoulder, and when Alex tucked her in and got in bed, Lena scooted closer, unconsciously, and she snuggled up to the agent. It was the best sleep she’s had in a while, not that she would ever say that out loud.

Alex woke up at almost eight, and she watched Lena sleep for a while until she heard Aiden walking around in the hallway. Lena stirred, too, but Alex just smiled, kissing the woman’s forehead – she would later say she was half asleep, and that’s why – and chuckled, hugging Lena to herself.

“I’ll take care of him, okay? Just get some sleep,” she mumbled.

“Thank you,” Lena nodded.

“Don’t mention it,” Alex smiled, but found it hard to let go. “I’ll take him out for breakfast, and I’ll have him back for lunch. Do you want me to bring you something?” she asked.

“A salad sounds amazing, with a kale smoothie,” Lena mumbled.

“Okay,” Alex smiled, and she let go, getting out of the bed. “Go back to sleep.”

“Make sure he takes a shower, he skipped it last night, and there’s a helmet for him in the closet in the hallway,” Lena mumbled, but she was already half asleep.

Alex didn’t say anything else, she watched Lena for a little while, but left the room when she realized how creepy that was. She found Aiden in the living room, watching cartoons. It was eight already, and Aiden looked up with a huge grin when he realized Alex was the one entering the living room.

“Alex! You stayed!” he yelled, jumping up and hugging her.

“Not so loud, kid, your mom is still asleep,” Alex smiled but lifted him into her arms anyway.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, but couldn’t stop grinning.

“So I talked to your mom, and I’m going to take you out if that’s okay with you,” she said.

“Yes, of course,” Aiden nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay, so how about you take a shower now, and I’ll take you to my favorite restaurant to have breakfast, and we’ll see where we go after that,” she said, and he nodded, jumping off of Alex, and running into the bathroom.

Alex found his robe – an expensive robe, of course, fluffy and white and just so Lena – and she followed him, helping him take his shower. Once he was securely wrapped in his robe, they went into his bedroom and Alex let him choose his outfit.

“How hungry are you?” Alex asked when he was fully clothed, in his black skinny jeans and a hoodie, and his hair was perfectly done – he couldn’t be more like his mom if he tried.

“I’m not starving,” he said, thinking about it.

“Do you want to make some breakfast for your mom before we head out?” Alex asked, and Aiden nodded, so they went to the kitchen, and Alex lifted him onto the counter, then turned to him with a frown. “What’s something that your mom loves but rarely eats?” she asked, and Aiden grinned, motioning for her to come closer, and he whispered his answer into her ear.

Alex chuckled, opening the fridge to look for ingredients.


	4. You have a son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to tell me your opinions :)

Lena woke up feeling rested, and she frowned, looking at the clock on the bedside table. It was nine, she couldn’t remember the last time she slept in until nine. But she knew that Alex was going to take care of her son, and she won’t let anything happen to him. Plus, she knew that not many people know about their friendship, and no one will realize who he is – beside Kara, probably. She found that she wasn’t really disturbed by the thought of Kara knowing about her son.

As she sat up, she remembered the forehead kiss she received this morning, and she blushed, deeply. She sighed, getting out of the bed, and she went to the kitchen. As soon as she opened the door to her room, she smelled something amazing and smiled to herself when she recognized the smell. She walked into the kitchen to find a plate on the counter, with a still fairly warm grilled cheese sandwich on it, and a note next to it. She grabbed the note, smiling at it.

_I asked Aiden what you liked, and he said grilled cheese. Hope he was right, and that it won’t get too cold until you wake up. Now eat up, and take a hot bath – A ;)_

Her heart ached at how domestic this all felt, and it brought back feelings Lena tried to push down – deep, deep down. Feelings for the agent. For her best friend’s sister.

Lena ate the sandwich – which tasted amazing – and filled the bathtub with hot water, but she found it too early to open a glass of wine, so she just grabbed her robe and hung it up in the bathroom, grabbing her phone and getting into the bathtub.

The water was deliciously hot, and Alex was right, it did help. It soothed her muscles, and the tension left her body almost instantly. She went through a few e-mails – it has become a habit to work from home on the weekends, to spend time with her son. She was responding to an e-mail when she got a message from Alex. Anxious and scared that something has happened, she clicked on it instantly, and smiled at the picture Alex sent her.

It was a selfie, they were sitting at a table, two stacks of pancakes in front of them, two helmets on the table, and they were both wearing matching sunglasses and grins.

_I hope it’s not a problem, I realized we should wear sunglasses or something and I bought us both a pair_. – came the next text.

_No, of course not. Thank you, again. If you don’t mind, I won’t send you a picture, I took you up on that suggestion_. – she wrote back, and couldn’t help but smirk, trying to imagine Alex’s face when she read that.

_Damn, you sure know how to give a woman a heart attack_ – okay, it might have made her smile proudly. – _However, I’m here with your son, so I can’t let myself get distracted, even by the promise of those pictures. I’ll have him back by one, and I’ll bring you lunch, then I’ll be out of your hair._ – came the text before she could react.

_You’re welcome to join us_ – Lena sent it, just as another text came in, from Kara.

_Hi, Lee, how are you feeling?_ – read the text.

_I’m fine, thanks. But I think we need to talk_ – she sent her answer.

_Of course, do you want me to come over?_ – Kara was eager to do whatever Lena told her to do, and it made her smile, to know that her best friend was there for her.

 _Yes, but give me ten minutes to get ready_ – she sent it, and ignored Alex’s text to get ready.

Once she was dressed – sweats and hair in a messy bun, because she was home, and it was only her best friend – she realized that it was already almost one. Did she really spend that much time in the bathtub?

She barely managed to sit down at the couch when she heard the elevator doors opening, and she stood up, watching Kara enter her apartment hurriedly, adjusting her glasses.

“Hi,” she said excitedly, hugging Lena tightly.

“Hey,” Lena smiled. “So… I don’t know how to say this, so I’ll just… say it. I know that you’re Supergirl,” she said, and Kara’s eyes widened, and she froze, and Lena thought it was so funny that she took out her phone and snapped a picture, sending it to Alex.

“You… uhm… you know,” Kara stuttered, looking as if she was going to faint.

“Yes, and it’s alright. I know that you wanted to protect me,” she said, taking a seat on the couch and motioning for Kara to join her, just as her phone beeped with a message.

_She looks just like when she found out that there weren’t small people living in the TV_ – Lena couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“What’s so funny?” Kara asked, looking at the phone, and she gasped, looking at Lena offended.

“I can’t believe that’s true,” Lena said, trying to catch her breath.

“I’m an alien,” Kara shrugged. “But I think I owe you and explanation. I just… Never told you, because you always saw me as Kara. Not Kara Danvers, not Kara Zor-El, but Kara. And I loved that, because there was someone I could be myself with, and I didn’t have to live up to any expectations, because you accepted me the way I was, and it was selfish, I know,” she sighed. “Please, forgive me. I wanted to tell you for a while now, but I didn’t know how, and I was so scared that I’ll lose your friendship, that I just kept telling myself, that if I just pretend… I’ll be able to save this. Us. Because your friendship means so much to me, and I was so afraid of losing you,” she said, eyes teary.

“Kara, I’m not upset,” Lena shook her head, taking the blonde’s hand and squeezing it.

“You’re not?” Kara asked, shocked.

“No, because you weren’t the only one keeping a huge secret,” she sighed.

“What?” Kara frowned, confused.

“You’ll find out soon enough. Alex told me they’ll be back by one,” she said, just as her phone beeped.

“What are you talking about?” she heard Kara ask, as she opened the text message from Alex.

_I brought food for Kara, too, but we can wait in the lobby until she leaves, if you don’t want to tell her about Aiden_ – Lena couldn’t help but tear up at how thoughtful Alex was.

She texted her to come up, and turned to Kara, with a pounding heart.

“You’ll see in a minute. And then I’ll need to explain everything to you, so please don’t freak out,” she sighed, just as the door opened, and Aiden ran out of the elevator, ignoring Kara, and jumping up in Lena’s lap.

“Mommy, Alex took me to feed ducks, it was so amazing, and her motorcycle is so gorgeous, and we went to the playground,” he said, excitedly, while Alex placed the take out bags onto the coffee table, and she put the helmets on the table at the entryway.

“That sounds amazing, honey, and you can tell me all about it while we eat, but we have a guest,” she smiled, looking at Kara.

Aiden looked up, staring at Kara for a while, then to Alex.

“She’s my sister,” Alex whispered loudly, and Lena sent her a grateful smile.

“Hi,” Kara said brightly, once she somewhat woke up from her trance. “My name is Kara Danvers.”

“I’m Aiden Luthor,” he said proudly, and Lena smiled, kissing the top of his head.

“Why don’t you go show your toys to Alex while I talk to Kara?” Lena smiled at Aiden, who nodded, grabbing Alex’s hand and talking to her animatedly.

“You have a son,” Kara said, eyes wide open.

“I do,” she nodded. “And no one knows about him, except his doctor, babysitter, Alex, and now you,” she said.

“How old is he?” Kara frowned.

“He’s six,” Lena said with a dreamy smile.

“So… what’s the story?” Kara asked with a huge smile. She never would have thought that Lena was a mother. Not because she wouldn’t be a good mother, no, she had the feeling that her friend was an amazing mother. She just… didn’t see it coming.

“I was eighteen. I went to a party, and a month later I found myself pregnant. I don’t even remember who his father is, but that’s alright because that would make things complicated. I didn’t want my family to know about him, so for the next nine months I never even went home. My friend, and roommate, Sam Arias helped me through it all. And after I gave birth to Aiden I started going to the galas again, and he was with Sam while I visited my family. I didn’t want him to become a target, so I didn’t tell anyone about him. That’s why the walls are lined with lead. It’s not because I was scared that Supergirl was going to spy on me, it was for his protection,” she explained.

“Lena, I’m so proud of you,” Kara said, hugging the woman.

“Thank you,” Lena blushed, and she saw how Kara was looking at the take out bags, so she laughed, looking at her friend with nothing but adoration. “Alex, Aiden!” she yelled, summoning them.

“Yeah?” Alex asked, poking her head out of the boy’s room.

“Kara’s hungry,” Lena explained, and they ran to the living room, Aiden trying to catch Alex, while Kara tried to seem offended.


	5. Oh, you just have to say food, and she’ll be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up like 2 hours ago, and this is the second chapter I'm uploading today, whaaaaat?

Lena watched as Aiden ran after Alex, who ran around the couch, until she suddenly turned around, catching the boy and lifting him into the air, tossing him up and catching him. His giggles filled the room, and Lena couldn’t help but smile at them adoringly.

“You won’t be able to get rid of her,” Kara chuckled, taking everything out of the bags.

“I’m not sure I want to,” Lena smiled, not being able to look away from her son and Alex.

Kara watched her with a small smile, seeing how she looked at Alex, and smiled to herself, putting the information away for later to tease Alex.

“I’ll get the plates,” Lena said, starting to stand up, but Alex just waved at her, putting Aiden down.

“We got it,” she said, and they went to the kitchen.

They saw Alex grab the plates, and take out some forks, then she kneeled in front of Aiden, looking at him seriously.

“I have a mission for you, soldier,” she said, and Aiden nodded, with a serious expression on his face. “I need you to get these to your mommy, but carefully, they’re dangerous,” she explained.

“Got it,” he nodded, and he saluted, then grabbed the forks and walked back to the living room carefully.

Alex followed him with a small smile, sitting down on an armchair, so Aiden could sit next to Lena. Aiden gave everyone a fork, while Lena stared at Alex with so much adoration Kara was afraid Alex was going to blow up then and there – though she was oblivious to it all.

To Alex’s – and Lena’s – surprise Aiden climbed up in Alex’s lap, and grabbed a plate, going for the potstickers. Alex looked at Lena with a shy smile, who just chuckled, shaking her head. She grabbed her salad and ate it watching Aiden and Kara destroy their food. When she took a sip of her smoothie, Kara looked at her with a disgusted face.

“Ew, Lena, what’s that?” she asked, scrunching up her nose.

“Kale smoothie,” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Disgusting,” Kara and Aiden muttered together, and Alex laughed, while Kara looked at the boy with a huge grin.

“Lena, I might replace you with your son,” Kara said, to which Lena looked at her, with mock offense.

“Then I’ll replace you with your sister,” she shot back with a playfully raised eyebrow.

“We’re sitting right here,” Alex said, and Aiden nodded, his mouth full.

“Whatever,” they both said, and they started laughing, the two in the armchair joining them.

They ate in peace until Alex’s phone went off, then Kara’s. They looked at each other, then to Lena. She understood, knew they had an emergency at the DEO, so she just nodded. Aiden looked at them confused before Alex turned him around so he could look at her.

“We have to go, but how about you take a nap, you look like you could use one,” she smiled, and the boy nodded.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” he pouted.

“I don’t know, Aiden,” she sighed, and Lena’s heart broke at the sad look on her son’s face. “But I promise to come and visit soon, okay?” she asked in a kind voice, and Aiden nodded, excitedly.

“Maybe you can sleep over again, and we can watch movies,” he offered.

“Wow, are you sure you’re not Kara’s?” Alex asked, and Lena chuckled at the boy’s confused face. “Of course, kid,” Alex nodded. “Let’s go,” she looked at Kara, who nodded, hugging the little boy goodbye.

“Bye,” he looked up at Alex with big eyes, and she just smiled, crouching down to hug him, and she kissed him on the forehead before saying goodbye to Lena, who watched the interaction with teary eyes.

They watched as the two left in the elevator, then Aiden turned to his mom, looking up at her, and making grabby motions with his hands, so Lena picked him up, smiling at him.

“Are you tired?” she smiled.

“Will you take a nap with me?” Aiden asked, dropping his head to Lena’s shoulder.

“Of course,” she smiled, walking to the boy’s room.

Aiden fell asleep in no time, halfway through a story about Alex and the ducks, and Lena took out her phone, checking the news. Supergirl was battling an alien, a huge one, and she frowned, getting out of the bed, then she tucked Aiden in and went to the living room. She turned on the TV and watched the news while she cleaned up the coffee table. She saw Supergirl take a blow and fly through a building, then come back to fly into the alien with full force. She could see a few black SUVs on the streets, and agents helping civilians. She knew there wasn’t much chance, but she still tried to point out which one of them was Alex.

She held her breath when she saw the alien reach for a group of agents firing at it, and knock them over. A few of them stayed on the ground, other agents helping them to ambulances. Lena saw one of the agents wave their arms around, and giving out orders, and had the feeling that she’s found Alex, but that didn’t help at all, when she saw her trying to get the alien’s attention, alone. She couldn’t watch it, she looked away, pouring herself some scotch, and busying herself with anything she could find. She even turned the news off.

About an hour later she checked the news and saw that the alien was successfully contained, and she grabbed her phone to text Alex.

_Saw you in the news. Are you okay?_

_Nothing_ _serious_ – came the instant reply.

_Kara?_ – she asked then.

_A few hours under the sun lamps and she’ll be as new._

_Okay_ – was all Lena could say.

She was so relieved it was almost overwhelming. She heard a door open, then, and turned around to see her son, walking toward her, still half asleep.

“Hey,” Lena smiled, allowing him to climb up in her lap.

“I had a weird dream,” he mumbled, laying his head on Lena’s chest and listening to her heartbeat.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she offered, rubbing his back.

“I don’t remember it, I just know it was weird,” he shrugged.

“Okay, baby,” Lena smiled, kissing the top of his head.

“Did you talk to Alex?” he asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Yes,” she nodded.

“And?” Aiden looked up with hopeful eyes, and Lena couldn’t help but smile at him.

“And what?” she smiled.

“Is she coming over?” he asked, pouting.

“I’ll ask her, but she’s at work, so maybe she won’t be able to come over,” she warned him.

“It’s okay, but if she can, she should. I miss her,” he admitted.

“You really like her, huh?” Lena smiled. She couldn’t blame him, though, Alex was amazing. Aiden only nodded, letting Lena type out her message.

_Aiden wants to know if you want to come over_ – she sent the message.

_Aiden, huh?_ – Alex sounded cocky, and Lena just rolled her eyes, with a fond smile on her face.

_Yes, he said he misses you, although I wouldn’t mind having you over._

 _Well, if it’s not a problem I can come over. Do you want me to bring anything?_ – came the reply.

_I was thinking about cooking lasagna for dinner._

_Do I need to bring anything?_ – Alex asked.

_I think I have everything I need_ – she typed.

_I’ll be there in twenty minutes, then._

_Awesome :)_

“So?” Aiden looked up, again.

“She’ll be here soon,” Lena smiled, and Aiden beamed at her happily. “What do you say about lasagna for dinner?” she offered.

“Yes,” he nodded excitedly. “Can we ask Kara if she wants to join us?” he asked with an innocent smile, and Lena only nodded, telling him that they’ll ask her later.

She started to think about how maybe she didn’t do the best thing for him. He was obviously excited to meet other people. But she had a target on her back. If people knew about Aiden, he’d be in danger all the time. And maybe this isn’t the best for him, but he was at least safe.

She couldn’t ignore the guilt she felt, though. And she was so deep in thought that she didn’t even realize that Alex has arrived, until she heard Aiden yell her name and he jumped out of her lap, running up to the woman. Alex caught him, peppering his face with kisses, though Lena could see her wince when she picked him up.

“Hey,” Lena said, standing up, and she hugged Alex, who was caught off guard, but she hugged her anyway, breathing in her scent.

“Hi,” she sighed.

“Are you okay?” she asked, looking Alex over.

“Yeah, just a fractured rib, nothing serious, as I said,” she smiled.

“How about Kara? Aiden wants her over for dinner,” she said with an affectionate eye-roll.

“Oh, you just have to say food, and she’ll be here,” Alex laughed. “She still has two hours under the lamps though,” she added, more quietly.

“That’s fine, it’s only three anyway,” Lena smiled, guiding Alex to the couch.

Alex spent the next few hours playing with Aiden, while Lena watched them with a smile, deep in her thoughts. She just couldn’t help but feel guilty.


	6. I’m her sister, I would know if she liked women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter :))  
> Next chapter coming tomorrow. Or more like the next three, I guess.

By the time Lena finished dinner, Kara was standing in the apartment, playing with Alex and Aiden. Just as she was about to open the oven to take out the lasagna, she felt someone stand next to her. She looked in their direction with a slightly raised eyebrow and saw Alex looking at her sheepishly.

“Need some help with that?” she asked, pointing to the oven.

“I think I can manage,” Lena smiled. “I guess they are bonding,” she added, pointing to Kara and Aiden, running around the living room, both of them giggling uncontrollably.

“Yeah,” Alex smiled. “It was cool being the favorite aunt for a day,” she laughed. “But Kara won in the end.”

“He loves you,” Lena rolled her eyes at Alex’s dramatics.

“Well, I hope you know that we’re going to spoil him,” she laughed.

“Get in the line,” Lena joined in, before finally taking the lasagna out of the oven. “I’ve been thinking,” she sighed, turning to Alex, seemingly anxious.

“About?” she asked, sensing the seriousness of the situation.

“I realized that he was closed off from the world for six years, and now… now he’ll want to get out more, maybe even go to school, and I feel so bad for saying no to that because school can be an amazing experience, especially if you make friends and all that,” she sighed.

“So… why not let him go to school?” she shrugged.

“You know why,” Lena said, frowning. Alex knew about this, she’s told her about everything.

“But what if he doesn’t go by Aiden Luthor for a while? At least until we catch your mom and make sure Lex won’t be able to hurt him,” Alex offered.

“That’s… actually not a bad idea,” she nodded.

“Thanks,” Alex chuckled. “But then again, if he makes friends, and wants to have a sleepover, you’ll be outed,” she said.

“Okay, I have a crazy idea, and feel free to say no,” Lena started.

“Shoot,” Alex smiled leaning against the counter.

“Do you like the sound of Aiden Danvers?” she asked with a small smile.

Alex coughed, choking on her own spit, and Lena at least had the decency to look guilty, but still hopeful.

“Jeez, warn a woman before saying things like that,” Alex said, once she managed to calm her breathing.

“I told you it was a crazy idea,” Lena shrugged.

“It’s actually not,” Alex shook her head. “You just… took me by surprise.”

“And you can say he was adopted, and that you’re his adoptive mother, and if he wants to have sleepovers, they can be at your place,” she explained. “I can pay you,” she added, and Alex looked at her incredulously.

“Stop right there, that’s actually offensive. I would never take money for spending time with the kid,” she said, and Lena shrugged, sheepishly.

“I know, I’m sorry,” she sighed.

“It’s fine,” Alex shook her head, hugging the woman. “How about we tell him the good news over dinner?” she offered, grabbing plates for everyone.

They sent Kara and Aiden to wash their hands, and when they sat down to the table and started eating Lena looked at her son, and just watched him for a while. He was growing up, and she didn’t like that.

“Aiden, baby, I want to ask you something,” she said, and the boy turned to her with a curious expression. “Would you like to go to school? With other kids, and real teachers,” Lena asked, and he looked shocked, then excited.

“Yes,” he nodded, grinning wildly, and he looked at the other adults at the table for confirmation, that it was real, not a joke.

Alex just smiled at him, nodding her head with an encouraging smile, while Kara just shrugged, eating her lasagna.

“Remember why you can’t go outside without Eve or Alex?” Lena asked, then.

“Because my uncle and grandmother are bad, and they would try to hurt me,” he sighed, and Alex’s heart ached for the little man.

He was barely six, and he had to grow up knowing that his family wants to hurt him. She didn’t blame Lena for telling him that, it was just… so much for a kid. She hated Lillian and Lex even more for that.

“Yes. That means that you’ll have to use another name, and people can’t know that I’m your mommy,” she explained.

“So… who’s gonna be my fake mommy?” he asked, and Lena was so happy that her son was so smart.

“That would be me,” Alex smiled, and Aiden started jumping up and down excitedly.

“Ouch?” Lena chuckled playfully.

“I love you, mommy,” Aiden said, hugging Lena’s neck, and she kissed his cheek. “So I’m Aiden Danvers in school?” he asked, looking at Alex, who nodded.

Kara just watched, smiling at them knowingly. She knew both her sister and best friend thought that they were so smooth and good at hiding their feelings, but Kara was practically a lie detector, plus she wasn’t stupid. And she had eyes, she saw the looks they gave each other.

“When can I go to school then?” Aiden asked.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, looking at Alex.

“I can run a background check on the schools and choose the best option, then go see what I can do,” she shrugged.

“So?” Aiden asked, not understanding half of that.

“Maybe the week after next week,” Alex smiled.

“Amazing,” the little boy said, sitting back to eat his food.

They ate their food in peace after that, Aiden excited, Kara observing, and Alex and Lena trying not to look at each other.

“Did Alex tell you that the doctor told her not to stay alone tonight? She had a mild concussion,” Kara said, giving Alex a mischievous smile.

“No,” Lena frowned. “She said that it was nothing serious,” she looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

“I didn’t want you to worry,” she sighed, kicking Kara under the table.

“I would stay with her, but I have a date, and I postponed three times already, and I really like this one,” she said easily, and Alex looked at her with her mouth open.

“Why didn’t I know about this?” she asked, offended, Lena mirroring her expression.

“No, why didn’t _I_ know about this?” she asked, and Alex just rolled her eyes, looking at Kara questioningly.

“Because it wasn’t something too serious at the beginning, but now I’m starting to kinda get attached,” she shrugged.

“Who is he?” Alex frowned.

“Or she,” Lena rolled her eyes. “Don’t listen to this cavewoman.”

“I’m her sister, I would know if she liked women,” Alex looked at Lena with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m… uhm… not sure that you know her,” Kara said, looking at Alex apologetically. “Shoot, I’m late, I just wanted to let you know that Alex needs a babysitter tonight, and I won’t be available,” she said, ignoring the looks Alex was giving her, and kissed Lena and her on the cheeks, before kissing Aiden’s forehead, and she was gone.

“She’s… What just happened?” Alex asked, shocked.

“You just got yourself another night at my apartment,” Lena chuckled, taking a sip of her wine.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” she rolled her eyes.

“I know, you’re a big girl, but please, just so I know you’re okay. And we can summon Kara tomorrow morning, and she can tell us everything about this mysterious woman,” she said, looking at Alex with a small smile.

“Whatever,” she sighed, angry with Kara.

“Aiden, go brush your teeth, and I’ll be right there to help you take a shower, it’s getting late,” she looked at her son, who just nodded, running off to the bathroom.

“I’ll take care of that, don’t worry,” Alex said when she saw Lena starting to gather the plates.

“Are you sure?” she asked, looking at Alex.

“Yeah, go help him,” Ales smiled.

“Thank you,” Lena said, leaning in and leaving a kiss on the older woman’s cheek.

Alex wouldn’t admit it, but she still felt it twenty minutes later, when Aiden walked out of the bathroom in his robe, plopping down next to her and looking up at her with innocent eyes.

“Where’s mommy?” Alex asked, not seeing Lena anywhere.

“I was excited and I made a mess in the bathroom. There’s water everywhere,” Aiden shrugged.

“Come on then,” Alex chuckled, walking to the boy’s room.

By the time Lena came out of the bathroom, she found Aiden in his pajamas, asleep, cuddled up to an also asleep Alex, in his bed. The lamp was still on, and there was an open book on Alex’s lap. She smiled, walking closer, crouching down next to the bed, and she placed a hand on Alex’s gently.

“Hey, Alex,” Lena whispered, trying not to wake her son.

“Huh?” she mumbled, opening her eyes slowly.

“You fell asleep with Aiden,” Lena chuckled.

“Sorry,” Alex said, rubbing her eyes, and sitting up, carefully. She tucked Aiden in, then followed Lena out of the room.

“Don’t apologize. Do you want to take a shower?” Lena asked, going into her own room, to find Alex’s clothes from that morning.

“I’m fine, I took one at the DEO,” she shook her head, accepting the clothes Lena gave her.

“Okay, I’ll take a shower, though, feel free to go to sleep,” she smiled, entering the bathroom.


	7. What are we doing?

When Lena entered her room, she found Alex half asleep, cuddled up to a pillow. She smiled, getting into bed.

“Is the pillow comfortable?” she whispered, smiling at the woman.

“Smells like you,” Alex mumbled, and Lena was sure that if she wasn’t half asleep, Alex would have never said that out loud.

“Do you know what else smells like me?” Lena chuckled, and when Alex opened an eye to look at her, she melted. “Me,” she rolled her eyes.

“You might be right about that,” Alex nodded, letting go of the pillow, and she opened her arms for Lena, who accepted the invitation happily, cuddling up to the other woman.

“What are we doing?” Lena sighed, listening to Alex’s heartbeat.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, confused.

“With all of this,” Lena shrugged. “I really like you,” she added.

“And I like you,” Lena could hear Alex’s smile through her voice. “So maybe we should start with a date,” she added.

“Do you have something specific in your mind?” Lena asked.

“Not yet, but I’m also half asleep,” she said, and Lena just smiled, tightening her grip around Alex, as if she was afraid that she was going to disappear – when Alex realized that that might have been the case, her heart broke a little. “I’m not going anywhere,” Alex said, kissing the top of her head, and Lena smiled, nodding her head.

“Thank you,” she sighed.

“Sweet dreams, Lee,” Alex mumbled, and she was asleep.

“Sweet dreams,” Lena whispered, falling asleep.

The next thing Alex knows, she’s hearing loud yelling, but before she could realize what the sound was, someone was jumping up and down on the bed, yelling ‘Mommy!’ as if it was the end of the world.

“Good morning to you, too,” she heard Lena mumble sleepily, and she sounded as sleepy as Alex felt.

That wasn’t a problem, for long, however, because when Aiden landed next to Alex, accidentally kicking her, she gasped for air, and she sat up, groping her bruised rib. Aiden looked scared, while Lena concerned.

“Alex, are you okay?” she asked, placing a gentle hand on the woman’s forearm.

“Yeah, just need a minute,” she said, trying to calm her breathing. “It’s just a bruise, nothing, really,” she said, and Lena rolled her eyes affectionately.

“Did you forget that I’m kind of a genius? I know what a fractured rib means,” she reminded the older woman.

“Whatever,” Alex chuckled breathlessly.

“Aiden, teeth,” she pointed to the hallway, and the kid rolled his eyes, but he got up, heading to the bathroom.

“Well, good morning,” Alex smiled, turning to Lena, but the woman was distracted by Alex’s messy hair and cute tired face, and she was in her bed, and she was only human.

“Morning,” she mumbled after a while, and Alex only smiled, grabbing her phone.

_Kara, come over for breakfast, we need to talk._ – she sent the message and waited.

And waited. And Aiden was back from the bathroom, and he climbed up in the bed, cuddling up to the agent, and Lena was taking pictures, and Alex was still waiting.

“I can’t believe this,” she sighed.

“What?” Lena and Aiden asked at the same time.

“Kara. I mentioned breakfast and nothing,” she mumbled, deep in thought, while unconsciously rubbing Aiden’s back – the boy falling back asleep.

“Maybe she’s still asleep. Or stayed the night,” Lena said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Ew, Lena, that’s my little sister you’re talking about,” she scrunched up her nose in disgust, and Lena couldn’t help but find it the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

“Your grown-up, hot, and amazing little sister. Did I mention she’s hot?” Lena asked mischievously.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go on a date with her?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

“She’s my best friend,” she rolled her eyes. “What do you kids want for breakfast?”

“Breakfast?” Aiden asked, suddenly awake, and the two women laughed at that, Lena ushering them out of the bed, to go to the kitchen.

Just as they sat down, Alex’s phone beeped with a message.

_Sure, I’ll be there in a few minutes._

“Kara’s coming,” Alex announced, and Aiden cheered, while Lena took out some more ingredients.

By the time she finished breakfast Kara was sitting at the table, looking happy and well-rested, and Lena smirked, knowing that she was going to tease both Danvers sisters.

“Kara, you’re glowing,” she said, putting the food on the table.

“And I’m hungry,” she said, reaching for the pancakes. Luckily, Lena made enough to feed an army.

“I bet,” Lena said with a smug grin, and Alex glared at her.

Kara frowned, looking at the two of them, but she was soon distracted by food, so she decided to ignore them.

“So… Kara,” Alex started, still a little angry with her sister, but mostly just curious.

“Does the name Kate Kane say anything to you?” she sighed, putting down her fork to look at her sister. Alex just shook her head, while Lena looked at her with wide eyes.

“No way,” she said, mouth hanging open.

“What? You know her?” Alex frowned.

“Of course,” Lena nodded. “Billionaires tend to know each other,” she said with a small smile.

“What are you talking about?” Alex frowned.

“But that’s not why you like her, is it?” Lena grinned at Kara. “I never would have thought that you like bad girls,” she teased.

“Bad girls? What are you guys talking about?” she was panicking, while the other two just stared at each other, Kara nervously while Lena with a predatory smile – Aiden didn’t even hear them, he was inhaling his food.

“I’m going to watch TV now,” he looked at his mom.

“Okay, baby,” Lena nodded, giving him a genuine smile, and the boy ran off.

“What are you talking about?” Alex asked, looking between the two women.

“Kate Kane is Gotham’s… vigilante,” Lena smirked.

“As in… Batwoman?” Alex asked, eyes wide. Kara only nodded, blushing furiously. “Kara!” Alex said, still in shock.

“Kate is… well, she’s a handful,” Lena smiled. “But when you finally get to know her, she’s actually a soft baby,” Lena chuckled. “God, she would kill me if she knew I said that.”

“Since when do you even like girls?” Alex asked incredulously.

“I… On Krypton no one cared about sexuality,” Kara sighed. “I’m sorry for how I reacted when you came out, I just didn’t know what to do, because I never understood why it was a big thing for you humans,” she explained.

“That’s not what I asked,” Alex gave her a pointed look.

“I always liked girls,” Kara shrugged.

“Unbelievable,” Alex said, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Alex you haven’t touched your food,” Lena said, seeing how the woman was in a trance. “Kara is going to eat it if you’re not fast enough.”

“She’s not wrong, you know,” Kara said, as an attempt to lighten Alex’s mood. She still didn’t react, though.

“Kara, would you mind taking your breakfast to the living room to join Aiden?” Lena sighed, and Kara only shrugged, grabbing some more food and leaving the two women alone. “Alex, look at me,” Lena said, gently, and the other woman slowly looked up, seeing green eyes look at her with so much kindness that she almost forgot about everything. “It’s a lot, I know,” Lena started with a small smile. “With your sister being bisexual, and dating a vigilante, but… all she needs right now is your support. You can take your time digesting this whole thing,” she chuckled. “Just think about it, Alex. Kara looked up to you all her life, and she loves you more than anyone. Your opinion is the only one she cares about, and this is something important to her. She needs your support and love,” she smiled, kissing the woman’s forehead.

“You’re right,” Alex nodded, slowly, tentatively. “You’re right,” she repeated, more confident this time.

“Always,” Lena giggled, digging into her food, just as her phone beeped with a message. She frowned, looking at it.

_You’re opinion matters just as much to me_.

Lena looked up, surprised, and couldn’t stop the tear that rolled down her cheek. She looked around, and couldn’t believe that she could have all this. Her son, her best friend, and the woman she likes a lot, all at her place, and it was overwhelming, in the best way possible.

“Brat,” she chuckled, looking at Kara, who shrugged, giving her a happy smile.

Lena couldn’t help but feel happier than ever.


	8. Okay, kid, we had an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update today, hope you like it :))

A few days later Lena was sitting in her office, and it was getting late, she was stuck going through a huge stack of papers, and she was going to be late from her date. Just when she was about to throw everything out the window, her phone started ringing. She welcomed the distraction and smiled when she saw her date’s name flashing on the screen.

“Hey,” she answered the phone.

“Hi, so I was wondering,” Alex started. “Can I see Aiden before the date?”

“Sure, let me just tell Eve that you’re going over,” she smiled. “He misses you, you know,” she added.

“I miss him, too, but I was so busy all week,” she sighed. “Every alien decided to go crazy right now.”

“Yeah, tell me about crazy,” she eyed the stack of paper on her desk.

“We can do this another time if you have to work,” Alex offered.

“Nope, I won’t let work get in the way of this,” she shook her head, then realized that Alex can’t see her.

“Okay, then, tell Eve that she can go home, I’ll take over, and Kara will be babysitting while we’re out,” Alex said, and Lena frowned.

“What? Why?” she asked.

“Because she misses Aiden,” Lena could hear the eye-roll.

“Okay, I’ll text her now. Where should I go?” she asked, knowing that she had to go back to the papers if she wanted to finish in an hour.

“I’ll pick you up at your apartment at eight,” Alex said, knowing that Lena will be back at the apartment in an hour, which didn’t give her much time.

“Okay, I’ll see you then, Alex,” she said, and she hung up, texted Eve, then she went back to the papers.

Alex, on the other end of the town, was just getting onto her bike, starting to drive to Lena’s apartment, while Kara was in Paris, getting the food.

Alex entered the apartment to find a blonde sitting in the living room, watching Aiden play. She frowned, placing her helmet onto the table on her left, then walked up to the girl, full-on agent mode.

“You must be Eve,” Alex said, looking at the blonde who stood up, holding out her hand for a shake.

“Eve Teschmacher,” the woman nodded, smiling at Alex.

“Director Danvers, FBI,” she said, taking the hand. So what if she wanted to make sure that Eve didn’t say a single word to anyone?

“Pleasure to meet you,” the blonde gave her a forced smile, then gathered her things. “Miss Luthor told me you were going to stay and I can leave, so… I’ll be on my way out. Aiden, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she smiled at the boy, who waved at the woman, looking up at Alex with a grin. Alex just winked at him, placing a pointer finger in front of her lips.

The second Eve left, Alex and Aiden started laughing, the little boy jumping into Alex’s arms to greet her.

“Aiden, I needed to talk to you about something very important,” Alex said when they calmed down, and she sat him down on the couch, kneeling in front of him.

“I know that you’re taking mommy out on a date,” he said with a huge smile.

“That’s the thing,” she said with a mischievous smile, holding up a garment bag Aiden didn’t notice before, and she started telling him the plan.

Lena walked into the lobby with a tired sigh. It was past seven, and she knew she wasn’t going to make it in time but was determined to try. The woman entered the private elevator, pushing the button to close the door with an impatient scoff. As the doors opened she started to walk out but froze two steps away from the elevator. The room was dimly lit, and there were rose petals on the floor, in a single line, leading her to the dining room. There, in the middle of the room, stood a table, set for two, and Alex was sitting on a chair, in a beautiful black dress, and she’s never seen the agent so nervous before. There were candles lit on the table – and all around the room – and her son was standing next to the table, dressed in a three-piece suit, looking at her with a wide grin. Alex stood up to greet her.

“Before everything, I would like to say, that I didn’t force him to do this, he loved the idea, and I’m not taking you out to a restaurant because I wanted to do something that included Aiden, and-” Lena found her rambling adorable, but just wanted her to shut up, so she did the first thing she could think of – kissed the woman. It was a quick kiss, she knew her son was still right there, but she couldn’t hold it back anymore. “I thought we were supposed to do that at the end of the evening,” Alex chuckled, while Aiden cheered next to them.

They took their seats, and Aiden walked into the kitchen, to come back with a plate of something that smelled delicious, and Lena’s mouth watered at the smell. The little boy placed it in front of Lena, then returned to the kitchen to get one for Alex, too, then he looked at them with a small smile and went into the living room. They both giggled when they heard the TV being turned on.

“Wine?” Alex asked, holding the bottle up.

“Please,” Lena smiled, looking at Alex with so much love that the woman thought she was going to melt right then and there.

“So… as I said, he wanted to help, and I wanted to include him. He’s already eaten, though, and he loved the food,” Alex grinned. “It’s from Paris,” she whispered.

“Kara?” Lena laughed.

“She was eager to help,” Alex nodded. “So… tell me about your day,” she said, starting to eat.

They spent the next two hours talking, laughing, and occasionally kissing. It was one of the best nights of Lena’s life, and she wasn’t scared to say that out loud. It scared her, though, the way they came to be this close in only a few days. But it was also exciting. She was only worried about her son. Because if this didn’t work out he’d be devastated – but she refused to think about that.

A little after nine Aiden entered the room again, and without a single word, he walked into the kitchen and came back with two bowls of ice cream, placing them in front of the two women. He was about to leave when Alex stopped him.

“Aiden, wait. Before you go, I have something for both you and your mom,” she said with an excited smile, standing up and leaving for the living room.

Aiden and Lena looked at each other with confused frowns, and when Alex saw that coming back, she couldn’t help but smile at the similarities between the two of them. She had a brown envelope in her hands, and sat back down, motioning for Aiden to sit in her lap.

“So… thanks for my relations because of the… FBI,” she started, opening the envelope, and handing the papers to Lena, who took them with a frown. “These are Aiden’s fake documents, everything he would need, and I found two schools, I’ll let you decide on one of them, and I can take him there tomorrow morning, to enroll him,” she said with a shy smile.

“Oh my God,” Lena said with wide eyes, looking at the papers. The only thing changed was his name on every paper, and they had Alex’s address, and there was a document that stated that Alex had adopted him just now, from New York. “This is amazing, Aiden, you’re going to school,” she said with a happy grin, looking at Alex with a grateful smile.

Aiden ran around them for ten minutes, occasionally hugging one of them. They both watched with huge smiles, laughing with him from now and then.

“Okay, kid, we had an agreement,” Alex stopped him, and he nodded, running off to his room. “I’ll be back in a second,” she smiled at Lena, who only nodded watching her walk after Aiden.

Aiden fell asleep in no time, excited for the next day, so Alex returned to Lena, closing the boy’s door quietly. She sat back down to the table and looked at Lena with amusement in her eyes.

“What?” Lena asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“Nothing, I just remembered something and realized that your son is just like you,” Alex shrugged, and Lena was intrigued.

“Do tell,” she smiled, taking a sip of her wine.

“When I came here to prepare for the date, I showed him the suit, and he looked at me, realized what I wanted, and the first thing he said was: ‘I have one condition’ and if that wasn’t the most you thing to say,” she chuckled.

“What was his condition?” Lena asked, amused.

“That I’ll be here in the morning, and once he’ll be going to school, I’ll take him on my bike,” she explained.

“Oh,” Lena said, surprised. “That’s… sweet,” she smiled.

“I know,” Alex smiled. “You have the best kid ever,” she added.

“I know,” Lena nodded, taking another sip of her wine.

And later, when she ends up naked in her bed, under a certain agent, she would love to blame it on the alcohol, but she knows she wants it so much it’s almost painful. And prays that Alex will be there in the morning.


	9. What did that piece of shit want?

Alex woke up to loud footsteps running around in the house, and felt Lena shift, trying to get out of her hug. She looked at the clock, tightening her grip around the woman.

“Two more minutes,” Alex mumbled, kissing the back of her neck.

“He’s going to destroy the whole apartment,” Lena chuckled.

“I’ll have Kara clean it up in two seconds,” Alex shrugged.

“Alex, I didn’t buy anything for him yet. No backpack, no notebooks, pens, pencils,” she said, panicking.

“It’s taken care of,” Alex shook her head, intertwining their fingers and squeezing her hand reassuringly.

“Thank you,” Lena sighed. “It’s still unbelievable, you know,” she said after a short silence.

“What?” Alex frowned.

“He’s going to school. It’s going to be the first time that I won’t know about what he’s doing at the moment,” she shrugged.

“Don’t worry, Kara’s going to make sure that he’s alright, and I’ll be on speed dial. What else do you need, when your aunt is Supergirl, your mom is a badass CEO, and your mom’s girlfriend is the director of a secret organization?” the smile was evident in her voice, and Lena turned around in her arms, looking at her with a smugly lifted eyebrow.

“Girlfriend, huh?” she smiled.

“I- I guess- It just- I mean,” Alex stuttered, and Lena laughed, kissing her to shut her up – and maybe because now she could do that whenever she wanted to.

“I would love that,” she whispered when she pulled away.

“Cool, amazing, that’s,” Alex started, and Lena just laughed, hiding her face in the crook of her neck.

Just then, the door burst open, and Aiden ran in, jumping onto the bed, and making space for himself between the two women, looking up at the ceiling.

“Mom,” he turned to Lena. “Alex,” he said, turning his head to the agent, then back up toward the ceiling. “I’m going to school,” he stated. “So what are you two still doing in bed?” he asked, serious as ever.

“Bossy, aren’t we?” Lena laughed, tickling his side, and he squirmed but gave her mom a look that made her stop.

“Told you that he was just like you,” Alex said smugly, and Aiden raised an eyebrow at her, to which she raised her hands in surrender. “Got it, kid. Brush your teeth, take a shower, and breakfast will be ready by the time you’re dressed,” she said, getting out of bed.

“Can I have scrambled eggs?” he asked, and Alex only nodded, dragging herself out to the kitchen to make the food while Lena watched, amused.

She then helped Aiden get ready. They ate together, and before Alex could collect their plates to wash them, Aiden was already standing in front of the elevator, with his helmet in his hands, and he was giving Alex an impatient look.

“I’ll take care of that,” Lena said with a smile, and Alex nodded, pecking the woman on the lips. “Aren’t you going to say goodbye?” she looked at Aiden with a raised eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes, running back to kiss her on the cheek.

“Bye, mommy, I’ll see you after school,” he said excitedly, running back to the elevator.

“Come on, Mr. Danvers,” Alex said cheekily, and Lena chuckled, starting to clean up in the kitchen.

They rode the elevator to the garage, and Alex helped Aiden onto her bike, taking out her safety belt – even though Aiden didn’t like the idea. Once at the school, they went to the principal’s office – they chose a school that was close to both the DEO and the L-Corp. The principal called for Aiden’s teacher, Miss. Johnson and she led him to the classroom. He refused to let Alex take his helmet, though, and she couldn’t help but smile at that. After they got everything out of the way, the principal made sure Alex knew about every activity that Aiden could join, and everything Alex as his mom had to do – oh if he knew – like coming to meetings, and being an active member of the PTA, and so on.

She was relieved when she finally got to leave, and went back to Lena’s apartment, to check if she was still there. The receptionist informed her that she’s already left, so she went to work – she couldn’t wait to tell Kara about their date.

Supergirl was standing in the middle of the op. center when Alex arrived and looked bored. Brainy was talking to her animatedly, and Supergirl nodded sometimes, but that was all, and Alex knew that she wasn’t paying attention.

“Alex!” she said excitedly when she saw her sister. “I’m so sorry, Brainy, but I need to talk to Alex.”

“Of course, Supergirl, we can finish this conversation later,” he said politely and walked away.

“Alex, thank Rao you’re here,” she said, hugging her sister. “How did it go last night?”

“It was amazing,” she said, feeling giddy. “I can’t believe that I’m acting like a teen,” she laughed. “I took Aiden to school this morning, and I’ll bring lunch to Lena later.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Kara said, excited. “Also… I’ll bring Kate over tonight, and I want you to meet her, and to be… polite,” she mumbled.

“Hey, if she makes you this happy, that’s all I care about,” Alex smiled. “Okay, I need something to distract me, I’m starting to become a hopeless teenager,” she said, turning to the monitors with a serious expression.

But, as if everything decided to work against her, it was one of the most peaceful days in the month, so she was left waiting anxiously for noon to come, so she could see Lena again. She had to pick Aiden up at one, so she left the DEO at 11:30 to see Lena.

When she exited the elevator, with two take out bags in her hands, she looked at Jess, who had a knowing smile on her face.

“She’s busy at the moment, but – and you didn’t hear this from me – she’ll be glad if you interrupt right now. I think you’ll see why,” she said, and Alex nodded, thanking her, before opening the door.

Alex entered the room, to see Lena standing behind her desk, and she was clearly upset, angry, and maybe even offended. And in front of her stood a man Alex knew all too well, and she clenched her jaw, clearing her throat. Two heads turned to her, and Alex saw Lena relax and Maxwell Lord raise an eyebrow in surprise.

“Agent Danvers,” he said, giving Alex one of those smiles he thought were charming.

“Actually... It’s Director now,” she said in a monotone voice, and placed the takeout bags onto the coffee table, letting Lord think about what that meant. “Hey, babe, sorry for being late, traffic was awful,” she said, walking up to Lena, and pecking her on the lips.

Lord looked as if he was going to faint, and Alex was so proud of herself, especially when Lena snickered next to her.

“Now, Mr. Lord, if you don’t mind, I’d like to wrap this up so I can have lunch with my girlfriend,” she said, and Lord nodded, defeated, and left the office. “Thank you,” Lena sighed when the door closed.

“What did that piece of shit want?” she asked, frowning at her girlfriend.

“To join forces on some project he’s working on,” she shrugged. “Never,” she added. “How do you two know each other, though?” she asked, leading Alex to the couch, and taking out her salad and kale smoothie, moaning at the sight.

“I worked with him on something, then he asked me out, and I said yes because we needed him to be distracted,” she started, and Lena gave her an amused smirk. “He hid a camera on me and found out about Kara, so I locked him up in the DEO,” she explained.

“And why is he out?” Lena frowned. “I mean, yeah, he’s a genius, but he also has a god complex and thinks that he’s better than everyone, I think he’s borderline sociopathic and dangerous.”

“It wasn’t my decision. James got in my head,” she shrugged.

“Men,” Lena rolled her eyes.

“You tell me,” Alex chuckled. “Anyway, now that I saw that excuse of a man, I think it would be best if I took Aiden to my place, and you could spend the night. So it wouldn’t be suspicious. I think he’s crazy enough to follow me around, and I don’t want him to see me dropping off a kid at your place. He’d put 2 and 2 together in a second.”

“I agree,” Lena nodded. “So I’ll see you at yours?” she smiled, finishing lunch.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I’ll go pick Aiden up, and I’ll take the afternoon off.”

“I’m sorry this is affecting your work,” Lena grimaced, feeling guilty.

“Nope, don’t go there, I want to. If I didn’t, I’d just ask Eve to come to look after him at my place,” she said, leaning in to leave a lingering kiss on Lena’s forehead.

“Okay,” she nodded, blushing.

“I’ll see you tonight. Don’t work too late,” she smiled, and by the time Lena could compose herself, Alex was gone.

She picked Aiden up and listened to him ramble about how amazing school was, and that he already made a friend. She was happy for him, really happy. And couldn’t wait for Lena to hear his stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... what do you guys think about the William and Kara thing?


	10. It’s about Aiden.

Lena and Alex fell into a comfortable routine, with Alex spending most of her nights at Lena’s apartment, and taking Aiden to school, then picking him up and dropping him off at Lena’s. They had lunch together at least twice a week, and after a month, they started to relax. Lena finally started to believe that they can do this. Even if the media picked up on Lena Luthor having a girlfriend. They didn’t know who it was yet, but they were even more careful after that.

Alex finally met Kate, and after the initial mistrust, and of course the shovel talk, they hit it off. Kate spent the weekends at Kara’s, and helped out the DEO a few times, even sparred with Alex. Alex realized that they had a lot in common, and she loved the way Kate made Kara smile.

“What are you thinking about?” Lena asked, kissing her on the cheek.

They were having lunch together, and it was a Thursday, the sixth week of Aiden going to school, and they were only a few days away from Thanksgiving.

“Kate and Kara,” she admitted. “Kate makes my sister so happy, you know,” she smiled. “Do I make you that happy?” she asked, and Lena saw the vulnerability in her eyes.

“Of course,” she smiled, hugging the woman. “You make me the happiest person in the whole universe,” she smiled. “And you love Aiden so much, and you two get along,” she smiled, pulling back to look into the older woman’s eyes. “And I love you,” she said, and Alex gasped, looking shocked for a second, then grinned, kissing Lena with so much force she almost fell off the couch. She giggled, pulling back, leaning her forehead against Alex’s.

“I love you, too,” she mumbled, kissing her on the forehead. “And I love the kid,” she chuckled. “And I should go pick him up,” she sighed, standing up. “And, just for the record, I can’t make you the happiest person in the universe, because that’s me,” she winked, and Lena blushed, watching her girlfriend leave the room.

Alex went to Aiden’s school with a huge grin on her face, and she waited for the little boy outside the building. But Aiden didn’t run out the doors as usual, he wasn’t there. She frowned, entering the building with a pounding heart, hoping he was caught up with his friend. When she reached his classroom, he couldn’t find him, and she walked up to the teacher with a lump in her throat.

“Miss Danvers,” the woman said, frowning at her. “Did Aiden leave something here?”

“What?” Alex asked, looking anxious.

“His grandmother picked him up ten minutes ago,” the woman informed her.

“His… grandmother,” Alex said, her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest.

“Yes,” the woman nodded, starting to worry.

“About this tall, hair in a bun, smelling like expensive perfume?” Alex asked, doing her best to describe Lillian.

“That would be her,” the woman nodded, happy that Alex knew who she was.

“Fuck,” Alex muttered, tapping her coms. “Supergirl, I need you to x-ray every single car that’s in the city, every building, every inch of this damn city, tell Brainy that it’s code 5946.”

“What? Why?” Kara asked, confused.

“Because Lillian Luthor has my son,” she said, ignoring the looks Aiden’s teacher was giving her, and she left the building with long steps, putting on her helmet and starting to drive to L-Corp.

“What? How could that even happen?” Kara asked while she flew around the town, looking for the heartbeat of the boy.

“I don’t know, honestly, and someone is going to pay for this, we just have to get him back, before Lillian does something to him,” she said, her mouth dry.

“When did she take him?” Kara asked as Alex turned onto the street that L-Corp was on.

“About ten minutes before I called you,” she said, parking her motorcycle, and she ran into the building, with her badge in the air so no one will stop her.

Kara promised her that she’ll do everything she can, and hung up. Alex waited in the elevator, tapping her foot nervously, and she was on the verge of crying. When she exited the elevator, Jess looked up and opened her mouth to stop her, but Alex raised her badge, again, and silenced the woman. She stormed into the office, to find Lena sitting in her chair calmly, in front of her a man with gray hair, and he looked at Alex with a disapproving face.

“I’m sorry, sir, this is an emergency, I need to talk to Miss Luthor,” she said, and Lena wanted to argue, Alex could see that, so she raised her arm, silencing the woman. “It’s about Aiden,” the moment she said that all blood left Lena’s body, and she felt light-headed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure we can talk about this later, now, if you don’t mind, I need to talk to Miss Danvers,” she said, and the man stood up, still grumpy, but he didn’t say anything else, he just left. “What happened?” she asked, panicked, walking up to Alex with her arms crossed in front of her chest, and Alex knew she was closing off.

“Lillian picked him up before I got there,” she said and tried to control her anger. “I have everyone on it, and Brainy closed off every way out of the town, not even planes, trains or boats can leave,” she said, trying to reassure her girlfriend. “We’re going to find him, Lena, I promise.”

“How can you know that?” she asked, helplessly, and Alex’s heart broke.

“I just do. I know it in my heart. He’ll be alright. We’ll be alright,” she said, and she didn’t know who she was trying to convince, Lena or herself.

“Okay, let’s go,” Lena nodded, pulling Alex toward the door.

“Where?” she frowned but followed the woman anyway.

“The DEO,” she said, opening the door.

“Jess, clear my schedule for today. I need to take care of something personal,” she said and left without even listening to Jess’s answer.

Alex gave Lena her helmet and drove without one, going to the DEO. They arrived in record time, and they entered the op center to find everyone busy, trying to find Aiden. Lena tried really hard not to think negative thoughts, but it was her son who was missing, her baby, her little boy. Alex started yelling orders the second she stepped into the room.

“Alex, I can’t find him,” she heard Kara’s panicked voice in her ear.

“Okay, thanks, Kara, just keep patrolling, and we’ll take over from here,” she sighed, disappointed.

Not even two minutes later, Kara landed on the DEO balcony, with Eliza in her arms, and Alex finally felt real hope. She knew that Eliza will help somehow because she always did. She always knew what to do, what to say.

“Mom,” she sighed, hugging her mom tightly.

“Oh, honey,” she said, rubbing her daughter’s back. “Kara filled me in, I’m so sorry. I’ll help in any way I can,” she whispered.

“Thank you,” she nodded with teary eyes. “Mom, this is Lena,” she said, pulling back, and pointing to her girlfriend.

“Oh, sweetie, we’ll get him back,” she said, engulfing Lena in a hug, and Alex saw her girlfriend tense for a second, before melting into the hug.

She started sobbing uncontrollably before Eliza led her away to let Alex and Kara work, while she calmed the woman down.

Alex turned to Kara then, thinking of possible places where Aiden could be, while Kara still tried to find his heartbeat. Brainy approached them with an apologetic look on his face and looked at Alex.

“Director Danvers, we just got the news that Mr. Luthor escaped from prison,” he said, and Alex’s heart stopped beating for a second. “They lost his trace,” he added.

“Thank you, Brainy,” Alex said, looking lost. She looked up to the balcony, where Lena was being comforted by Eliza, and she couldn’t even think of a way to tell her girlfriend that her murderous brother is out of prison. “I can’t do this,” she shook her head, not looking away from Lena.

“Just tell her, Alex,” Kara sighed, hugging her sister. “I’ll get some help,” she said, and she flew out of the building, already texting her cousin, and on her way to Gotham.

Alex sighed, walking up the steps, and she asked her mom to give them some privacy. She nodded, leaving them alone, and walk down into the op. center to Brainy. Alex hugged Lena, looking at her with sad eyes.

“I hate this,” she sighed. “And I don’t know how to say it,” she added, taking Lena’s hands into hers, and looking into her eyes. “Lex escaped,” she said, holding her breath.

“He… what?” she asked, shocked, her brain not fully understanding that statement.

“He escaped from prison. We’re looking for him, but I think wherever he is…”

“There’s Aiden,” Lena nodded, and she stood up, determined. “Come on, we have to find our son,” she said, and Alex’s heart fluttered at the ‘our’, even though she knew that Lena probably didn’t even realize that she said that.

They joined Brainy and Eliza just as Superman landed on the balcony of the DEO. He looked around, then his eyes focused on Lena, who held her breath, waiting for his reaction.


	11. Wait, we need a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I haven't seen the new episode yet, and honestly, I'm not sure if I want to, but hey, here's a new chapter. Have fun.

Lena wasn’t the only one who was surprised when Superman hugged her, rubbing her back reassuringly. He held her tightly, making sure she knew he wasn’t there to fight.

“Kara told me what happened. I’m so sorry, Lena. I didn’t know you had a son. If I knew… I would have protected you, I would have helped you get away from that family,” he sighed.

“I know,” Lena nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Clark,” she whispered.

“What?” Alex asked, mouth agape.

“I looked up to him when I was a kid,” Lena smiled. “Lex and him… they were inseparable, and I always found a way to spend time with them,” she smiled, looking at Superman, who gave her a sad smile.

“And you didn’t tell me I had a nephew,” he said, disapprovingly. “We’ll get him back, Lena. I promise.”

“Thank you,” she nodded, turning to the monitors “We need to find out how my family found out about him,” she said, turning to Brainy.

“The school didn’t know he was yours. The only people who knew are the doctor, the babysitter, Alex, and Kara,” he said. “And Samantha Arias, of course.”

“What about the doctor?” Alex tried.

“He works in the hospital I founded, and knows that if he spills, he never gets another job on this planet,” she shook her head.

“How about Miss. Teschmacher?” Brainy asked.

“She made more money in a month than Clark in a whole year, no offense,” she said.

“None taken,” he shrugged.

“Still, we should look into both of them,” Alex said.

“Okay, I’ll try to find connections between Lex and either one of them,” Brainy said, while Kara landed on the balcony with Batwoman in her arms.

“Who invited the bat?” Clark scoffed, and Alex rolled her eyes, hugging Kate.

“This is your cousin’s girlfriend,” Lena whispered into his ear.

“Oh,” he said, holding out his hand to the woman. “Nice to meet you, I guess,” he said.

“Likewise,” Kate nodded, shaking the offered hand.

“What did we miss?” Kara asked, looking at the monitors in front of her. “Anything new? We can go and patrol until you find something,” she suggested.

“We’re looking into Aiden’s doctor and babysitter,” Alex informed her.

“Huh,” Kara said, frowning. “Strange,” she mumbled.

“What?” Alex asked, hopeful.

“When we found out about Aiden I made sure to check the doctor and the babysitter, and there was something odd about Eve,” she said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asked, just as Lena asked: “And you kept that to yourself?”

“I didn’t know that it was crucial,” Kara said, raising her arms in surrender. “She was just… she smelled odd, and I didn’t know what to think about it,” she admitted.

“What did she smell like?” Alex frowned.

“Expensive perfume,” she admitted.

“Lena told us that she made a lot of money,” Alex pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Yes, and that’s why I didn’t tell you. The perfume smelled familiar, but I couldn’t quite make it out, and I didn’t know where I smelled it before,” she explained. “Then today I went to the school after you called, that was the first place I went to, and there was a smell that seemed familiar, and I just realized now that it was Lillian's perfume, and the same as the babysitter's,” she said, and Alex started to massage her temple.

“Next time lead with that,” she sighed.

“Let’s hope there won’t be a next time,” Lena added, and Alex nodded, taking her hand.

“We’ll find Aiden, Lena. We will,” she said, and the younger woman nodded swallowing the lump in her throat.

“I’ll bring Eve in,” Kara nodded, and she took Kate.

Alex decided to send teams to every building that Lex owned, but she stayed at the DEO, with Lena and Eliza. Clark went out to patrol. She was about to call Kara when J’onn flew in through the window and asked how he could help. After telling him everything he needed to know he went to find Clark.

“Alex, we can’t find her,” she heard Kara say through the coms.

“Just look further,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Okay,” came the answer.

Five hours after Aiden’s disappearance Lena was starting to give up hope. She knew that if Lex wanted to get him out of there, he would. He got out of a prison, he could get out of a town. Easily. Alex sensed Lena’s mood change and pulled her toward her office.

“What is it?” Lena asked with a tired sigh.

“Lena, look at me,” Alex said, cupping her cheeks, and searching for the woman’s beautiful eyes – sad and broken now. “Lena, we’ll work on this until we find him. I don’t care how much it takes, I don’t care how many nights I have to spend in here, but I’ll get him back to you. I promise, Lena. I promise,” she whispered, kissing the woman’s forehead, and lingering for a while, letting a single tear fall.

“I know you will,” Lena sighed, burying her face in Alex’s neck. “I just… He’s been gone for hours, and it’s Lex we’re talking about,” she sobbed.

“Just another criminal. One that I’ll catch and I’ll make sure he never hurts you ever again,” she promises, and none of them now what she actually means.

They stay like that for a while, in the silence of Alex’s office, but return to the others, thinking about any other ways to find the boy.

“We know Lex, we know that he likes to think ahead,” Clark said, leaning against the round table in the middle of the room. “He thinks he’s always two steps ahead of everyone.

“There aren’t many places in National city that Supers can’t approach,” Lena said, deep in thought. “How many places are there that are closed off to you, guys?” she frowned. Then her eyes grew big as she realized how stupid she was. “Oh my God, Kara!”

“Your apartment,” Kara and Alex said at the same time, and Lena nodded, already walking toward the elevators.

“Wait, we need a plan,” Alex said, grabbing her hand, and she stopped, looking determined.

“We can’t let Superman and Supergirl close, he probably has Kryptonite,” she stated. “And I know you both want to help, but there’s no way I’ll let you close to that damn apartment,” she looked at them.

“I can jump through the window and the green guy can just walk through the walls,” Kate shrugged.

“I go in first, you wait for my signal,” Lena said, confident. “Lex kidnapped my son. He’s not getting away this time,” she said, clenching her jaw.

“I won’t let you walk in there,” Alex shook her head.

“I wasn’t asking for permission,” Lena rolled her eyes. “I love you, Alex, but that’s Aiden in there. I need to know why.”

“Take my gun,” Alex sighed, handing her the item, and Lena nodded, taking it. “Do you know how to use it?”

“Do I have to remind you about how we first met?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nope,” Alex sighed, and hugged Lena, hugging her as tightly as she dared. “Please be careful,” she whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“I’ll get our son back,” Lena whispered, pecking her on the lips, and she was gone, running toward the elevator, while Alex started assembling her team, and she sent J’onn and Kate to the apartment.

She was about to get on her bike and follow her team when she realized she didn’t have her keys. She shook her head, being impressed. She asked Kara to take her to an alleyway only two blocks away from Lena’s building and ran the rest of the distance. She found her bike parked on the side of the road, but couldn’t care. She waited for her team while praying that Lena was okay.

Lena entered her apartment, to find her son playing on the floor of the living room, and she ran up to him, peppering him with kisses. She saw Lex sitting at the dining table and Lillian on the couch. She looked up, giving Lex a death glare.

“Baby, go into your room, and I’ll be there in a minute,” she promised, and Aiden nodded, running to his room. “Are you out of your damn mind?” she turned to her brother. “He’s an innocent kid, and you send mother after him?” she asked, looking at him with so much hatred in her eyes that even Lex was surprised for a second.

“Relax, little sis, I didn’t even talk to him,” he rolled his eyes. “And I took him home, didn’t I? I just wanted to spend some time with my nephew.”

“You’re crazy, Lex, and I give you the opportunity to walk away from this right now. To get out of this apartment and give yourself up,” she said, taking out Alex’s gun. “Or I can kill you right now right here, in front of your so loving mom,” she said, taking a step to the side, so she can keep her eyes on Lillian, too.

“I wouldn’t doubt that, Lex,” Lillian said, squinting her eyes. “She’s a mother. She would do anything to keep that boy safe,” she warned him.

“She would kill her own brother?” Lex asked, laughing.

“In the blink of an eye,” she said, pointing the gun to him.

“For a mistake?” he asked, and Lena couldn’t believe him.

“He's the best thing to ever happen to me, Lex, and if you call him a mistake again, I’ll shoot you in your ugly, bald head,” she spat.


	12. What’s Operation President?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, I had a craaazy day. And now I'm off to my boyfriend's. Which you probably don't care about lmao. Have fun with the new chapter.

“Well, I’ll be out of your hair. Before you threaten to kill me, I just want to say that I only picked him up. Lex came up with the idea, and you know how I am, I couldn’t miss a chance to see my children reunite,” Lillian said, standing up, and heading for the elevator.

“Well, that actually surprised me,” Lex admitted. “I thought you loved me, sis.”

“Oh, I did,” Lena nodded. “I looked up to you, Lex. I loved you more than anyone. But then you started acting crazy. And you did crazy things. You tried to kill Superman, Lex. You killed innocent people. And now you kidnapped my son. This was the last straw,” she said, shaking her head, and she heard glass breaking, and she saw Kate approach Lex, and J’onn fly through the wall and stand between them.

“And that surprised me, too,” he nodded. “I’m impressed, sis.”

“I don’t care, Lex. Get him out of here, and make sure that he goes back to his cell,” she told them, and walked to Aiden’s room, just when Alex ran through the elevator doors.

“Lena, are you okay?” she asked, approaching the woman. “Aiden?”

“In his room,” she said, walking through the door.

They found Aiden sitting on his bed, hiding under the blankets. Lena crouched down in front of him, next to the bed, and lifted the blanket off of him, while Alex walked around the bed, to get in next to him.

“It’s okay, baby,” Lena sobbed, hugging him to herself, and Alex hugged the both of them, feeling relieved.

“Mommy, that woman said she is your mother,” Aiden said, looking at his crying mom.

“She is,” Lena nodded. “And the bald man was your uncle,” she sighed. “At least by blood.”

“I’m sorry, mommy, I didn’t want to go with them, but he told me he was going to hurt you if I didn’t do what he told me,” he sobbed.

“I have to go,” Alex said, and she stood up, looking back to her little family. “I love you,” she whispered, kissing both of them on the forehead.

“Where are you going?” Aiden asked.

“I need to talk to someone,” she said, and Lena understood, she nodded, tightening her grip around Aiden.

Alex didn’t even remember how she got back to the DEO, the only thing she knows is stepping into the interrogation room. She saw Lex cuffed to the table, and an agent in the corner, watching him.

“Thank you, agent, I’ll take over now,” she said, and the man nodded, leaving the room.

Alex locked the door, and walked over to the table, leaning on him with a poker face – an impressive one, given the situation.

“Ah, Agent Danvers,” Lex said with a smug smile.

“Director, if you must know,” she said through gritted teeth. “What was your plan here, Lex?” she asked, calmly.

“I just wanted to spend some time with my nephew,” he shrugged.

“How did you know about him?” she asked, knowing that he was lying.

“Eve Teschmacher is quite fond of me,” he said with an innocent smile. “She told me willingly.”

“I see. And why did you kidnap the boy?” she asked, again.

“As I said, I just wanted to spend time with him. And I took him home, you can barely call that kidnapping,” he said, looking calmly into her eyes.

“I’ll ask you one more time, Lex,” she said, walking up to him, and crouching down next to him, leaning into his personal space. “Why did you kidnap him?”

“It was fun,” he whispered, and Alex jumped up, grabbing his head, and smashing his face against the table.

She heard the sound his nose made when it broke. She just didn’t care. She heard her sister’s voice from the other side of the door calling for her to stop, but she knew that if Kara really wanted to enter, she would.

“If you just as much as think about either one of them ever again, I swear I won’t be afraid to finish this, Lex,” she said, and Lex swallowed, blood running down his face. “And one more thing,” she said, turning back, and she punched him, as hard as she could. “He’s not your nephew.”

He stayed silent, and Alex left – after making sure that every organization out there was looking for the blonde babysitter –, she needed to go home to her girlfriend and her son.

“What happened?” Lena asked, taking Alex’s bruised hand in hers.

Aiden was asleep, he fell asleep shortly after Alex left, and Lena was drinking a glass of scotch at the kitchen counter when she entered the apartment.

“I punched him,” she shrugged.

“Please tell me you broke his nose. He loves his nose,” Lena sighed.

“Oh, the sound it made was the most satisfying thing ever,” Alex nodded, moving to hug Lena from behind. “Are you ready to go to sleep?” she asked, and Lena nodded, pulling Alex toward the bedroom. “Do you think Aiden would want to go to school tomorrow?” she asked, as they reached the bedroom, and Lena started to change into her pajamas.

“I think it would give him some normalcy,” Lena sighed.

“Okay. I’ll go get him,” Alex said, and Lena frowned. “I can’t sleep without him here right now,” Alex admitted, looking at the ground, and Lena’s heart broke.

She didn’t even think about how this affected Alex, the woman who was strong through it all, kept a clear head and made sure Lena didn’t lose hope. She knew then and there that Alex Danvers was the woman she wanted to live her life with.

“Oh, Alex,” Lena said, hugging Alex as tightly as she dared. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” she nodded, snaking her arms around Lena’s waist. “The both of you,” she added, and Lena smiled, letting go of Alex.

By the time she came back with the sleeping boy, Lena was under the blankets, and she motioned for Alex to put him down between the two of them. Alex did just that, and she got under the covers, tucking the little boy in. Aiden turned to Alex in his sleep, hugging her neck, and Alex smiled, letting tiredness take over. Lena just smiled, hugging them both, and she fell asleep in no time, with her two favorite people in her arms.

The next morning she woke up to Aiden’s giggling, and Lena opened a single eye, looking curiously at her son. He was playing with Alex’s hair, and Alex tickled him every time he touched her hair. Lena smiled, closing her eye, and pretending to be asleep.

“Okay, kiddo, let’s go make breakfast,” Alex whispered. “Mommy deserves a few more minutes of sleep. So do you, if you don’t want to go to school,” she added.

“I want to,” Aiden whispered, and he got out of the bed, to head to the bathroom.

“Of course, you’re Lena’s son,” Alex chuckled, and Lena felt lips on her forehead before she heard the door closing.

She teared up, thinking about how amazing her girlfriend was. She got out of bed, too, and went to the kitchen, snaking her arms around Alex’s waist, and leaving a lingering kiss on her shoulder.

“Good morning,” Alex chuckled.

“Let me take over, go help Aiden,” Lena smiled, and Alex nodded, stepping away from the pancakes.

“Your wish is my command,” she chuckled, and she kissed the top of the woman’s head before leaving to find Aiden.

By the time they were both finished, Lena finished the pancakes, and they sat down to have breakfast together. Lena watched Alex and Aiden tease each other, and she loved every second of it. She loved seeing them be happy, and yesterday’s events seem to be distant memories.

“I have something for you two,” she said, standing up, and leaving for the bedroom.

She returned with two beanies, the bigger one saying #1 MOM and the other one saying #1 SON. They looked at them, then up to Lena with wide eyes.

“What? You don’t like them?” she asked self-consciously.

“It’s awesome,” Aiden said, putting his on.

“I… thank you,” Alex said, tears in her eyes, and she put it on, too.

“I love you,” Lena whispered, kissing her cheek.

“I love you, too,” Alex smiled. “I have an idea,” she chuckled. “Anyone is going to find out that you have a son now, so they have to know not to mess with my family,” Alex said, grabbing her phone, and she dialed Kara’s number.

“Yeah?” came the tired answer.

“Hey, is everyone still in National City?” she asked with a mischievous smile.

“You mean Clark, Kate, and J’onn?” Kara asked, and she could hear her yawn.

“Yes,” Alex nodded.

“Yeah,” Kara confirmed. “Why? Did something happen?” she asked, suddenly alarmed.

“No, I just wanted to ask you guys if you’re up to Operation President this morning,” she suggested.

“Yes, of course, Rao, I’ve been waiting for years to do that, holy crap, Kate, get up, we have a job to do,” Alex heard Kara say, and she could hear Kate groaning in the background.

“We’ll be taking my bike, in approximatively two minutes,” Alex said, and she hung up.

“What’s Operation President?” Lena frowned.

“I’ll tell you at lunch,” she winked, telling Aiden to get ready.

They both hugged Lena goodbye and left.

As soon as she exited the underground garage, she saw Kara, with Kate, J’onn and Clark flying above them, as if they were escorting the president. Kara with Kate right above them, while J’onn and Clark behind them, on their both sides. Alex chuckled, turning on the Bluetooth headsets she built into their helmets.

“Look up, kid,” she said, and she heard Aiden gasp.

“Alex, that’s Supergirl, and Superman, Alex, there’s the Green Martian, and Batwoman,” he said, amazed.

“This is Operation President, kid,” Alex explained. “They are escorting you to school.”

“You know all of them?” Aiden asked, in shock.

“Of course,” Alex laughed. “I work with Supergirl and J’onn.”

“That’s so cool.”

When they reached the school, the four heroes landed behind them and even waved at some kids, but they kept walking behind Alex and Aiden until they reached the entrance. Alex stopped then, crouching down in front of the boy.

“Thank you, Alex,” he whispered.

“It’s nothing, kid,” she smiled. “Now, if anyone messes with you, just tell me. I have them on speed dial,” she chuckled.

“I love you,” he hugged her neck, and she smiled, hugging the little boy.

“I love you, too,” she smiled, pulling back, and touching the beanie on his head.

She left to find the four heroes standing around her bike. She put her helmet on, getting onto the bike, and looked at her friends.

“I’ll ride with her,” Kate announced, getting onto the bike.

“Whatever,” Kara rolled her eyes.

“Love you, babe,” Kate smiled.

“I love you, too,” Kara pouted, and she took off, to meet them at the DEO.

Alex couldn’t wait to tell Lena about this.


	13. Would you like to join us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what happened in this chapter lmao. I might need a few days until I update again, though, and I apologize in advance.

Alex and Lena decided to host the Thanksgiving dinner at Lena’s place – well, mainly Lena decided, and Alex offered to help. So Lena was cooking with Eliza’s help, while Alex was out with Aiden to buy a few other things they needed.

“I’m happy to see that you’re okay after what happened this week,” Eliza said, breaking the comfortable silence that fell over them.

“Yeah, I mean… Alex helps a lot. She’s the sweetest,” she smiled, blushing at the realization that she’s saying these things to her girlfriend’s mom. About her girlfriend.

“She loves you. A lot,” Eliza nodded, giving Lena a bright smile, and the younger woman looked for any signs that would tell her that Eliza didn’t want her near her daughter.

“I love her, too,” she sighed, after a while. “Which is why I hate that she has to face the curse of my family name every day,” she added with a dry chuckle.

“Oh, dear,” Eliza chuckled, stopping whatever she was doing to turn to Lena. “We both know she’s not one to love the easy way,” she said.

“You’re right,” Lena nodded, a grin making its way onto her face, just as de elevator doors opened, and Aiden ran up to them, Alex following him with slow, lazy steps.

“Mommy, mommy, hi,” he yelled excitedly, holding his arms up, and Lena complied, lifting him up.

“You’re getting too big to do this, baby,” she chuckled, even though she knew Aiden was actually smaller than other kids his age – the doctor reassured her that it’s nothing bad, though.

“Hi,” Alex chuckled at the pout on Aiden’s face and walked up to Lena to leave a kiss on the side of her head. “This one here,” she said, pointing to Aiden. “Decided that it was a good idea to walk around the market three times, just because he enjoyed being in the shopping cart,” she laughed, placing the groceries onto the counter.

“It was so fun,” he beamed up at his mother, and Lena just smiled, shaking her head, unaware of the fact that Eliza was taking pictures of the three of them.

“Of course,” Alex rolled her eyes affectionately, and she unpacked the groceries while Eliza went back to cooking, and Lena just listened to Aiden’s rambling about their shopping trip. “Come on, Kara and Kate will be here in an hour, let’s get you ready,” Alex said, taking Aiden, and moving him to her back, and they disappeared behind the bathroom door in a few seconds.

“Seeing her interact with Aiden makes me feel so proud,” Eliza sighed, but she didn’t look up, she kept chopping vegetables. “I know she’ll be an amazing mother one day.”

“She already is,” Lena smiled, busying herself. “On the night when Lex… kidnapped him,” she started, eyes getting teary. “She refused to sleep without Aiden in our bed,” she said and didn’t even realize that she said _our_ instead of _my_.

“She loves with her whole heart,” Eliza nodded. “Once she really loves you… she never stops,” Eliza smiled, proud of her daughter.

“And that’s one of the things that made me fall in love with her,” Lena nodded, feeling happy and carefree.

“I’m happy she has you two,” Eliza smiled, looking at Lena for a second.

“We’re the lucky ones,” Lena smiled dreamily.

Silence fell over them, and it was comfortable, broken only when Aiden started running around the house in his robe, Alex chasing him with a pair of Superman boxers in her hand, and Lena and Eliza only laughed, watching them.

When Kara and Kate arrived the blonde offered to help in the kitchen, while Kate joined Alex and Aiden. It was just the six of them for a while until the elevator doors opened, and Clark stepped into the apartment, with Lois on his side.

“Yes! Hi! I’m Aiden!” he ran up to him, and hugged his legs. “I’m so glad you’re here, there were five women, and only me,” he said, terror written all over his face.

“Wow, Lena, he couldn’t be more like you if he tried,” Clark laughed, lifting the boy into his arms. “I’m Clark Kent,” he introduced himself.

“Aiden Luthor,” he grinned.

“Isn’t your middle name Extra by any chance?” Lois asked with a small smile.

“I don’t think so,” he shook his head. “Ask mommy,” he added with a shrug. “Who are you?” he eyed Lois.

“I’m Lois Lane,” she smiled.

Just then the doors opened, and J’onn arrived, with a glass of wine in his hand. They all talked for a while, waiting for Nia and Brainy to arrive, then decided to sit down and eat. Just as Alex was about to head to the table, her phone beeped with a message. She frowned at the screen, it was her security team, informing her that Lillian Luthor was heading up to the apartment.

“Babe, I have some bad news,” she whispered, and bent down, placing a reassuring hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Your mom’s on her way up.”

“I’ll take care of that,” she sighed, apologizing to everyone, and standing up to wait for her mother at the elevator.

Just when she stopped in front of it, the doors opened, and revealed Lillian Luthor, straight back, perfectly done hair and makeup, expensive dress – as always.

“What do you want, Mother?” Lena asked, crossing her arms, and slipping into her CEO persona.

“I wanted to… apologize,” Lena tried not to show her surprise, even though part of her didn’t want to believe her.

“Oh, do tell,” Lena said, her voice cynical.

“I’m really sorry for… picking up your son,” she sighed. “But that made me realize that Lex maybe isn’t…”

“Sane?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Exactly,” Lillian nodded. “And he went too far this time.”

“Well… Apology accepted. You can leave now, thanks for dropping by,” she said, confused as to what was happening. She’s never seen Lillian be like this, and it was scary.

“Lillian,” Alex said, showing up next to Lena. “Would you like to join us?” Lena looked at Alex as if she lost her mind – Kara heard every word and Lillian’s heartbeat.

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” the woman said, eyeing Lena.

“Exactly,” she nodded, frowning at Alex.

“I don’t think she’ll try something on Thanksgiving, Lena,” Alex said, and Lillian nodded – Lena saw something in her eyes, something she’s never seen: hope.

“I have no idea what’s happening here,” she shook her head and took Alex’s hand. “Just… stay away from my son, I’ll get you a plate.”

“Okay,” Alex said with a small smile, once everyone was seated. “Let’s start by going around the table so everyone can tell us what they’re grateful for,” she suggested, and Lena felt a lump in her throat. She’s never done that, what if she messes up? “I’ll go first,” Alex said when she sensed Lena’s discomfort. “I’m thankful for my job, and sister, and my family, but most likely,” she said with a small smile, turning in Lena’s direction and giving her a look that made Lena’s heartbeat at a crazy speed, “I’m thankful for the little family I’ve found for myself; Lena and Aiden,” she finished.

“Okay, you sap,” Kara grinned, “I’ll go next,” she announced.

Lena tuned them out, thinking about an answer. She didn’t even know if Lillian had said anything, she was so anxious about finding the perfect answer. She only realized that she was next when Aiden told her in a whisper.

“I’m thankful for all of you, well, almost,” she said, eyeing her mother, who nodded, looking down, and Lena only got even more confused. “And for my son, who brightens my darkest days, and my amazing girlfriend,” she finished with a smile, looking at Aiden.

“I’m thankful for everything, can we eat now?” he asked, and they all laughed, starting dinner, some of them eyeing Lillian suspiciously.

It was really awkward for the first half an hour. And maybe even the next hour, but they were already used to awkward. Lena spent that whole time watching Lillian’s every move, afraid that she was going to just disappear, and take Aiden with herself.

“Hey, relax,” Alex smiled, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist. She’s found her girlfriend in the kitchen, watching their guests – read: Lillian.

“How could I? She kidnapped my son,” Lena sighed.

“Lena, there are two Supers, a Green Martian, and a Batwoman, Brainy and Dreamer in this apartment. Don’t worry, we’ll protect you and your son,” she promised, kissing Lena’s cheek.

“You’re right,” Lena nodded, turning around in Alex’s arms, and giving her a loving smile.

“I know,” Alex laughed, hugging the woman. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” Lena smiled, breathing in Alex’s scent.

_So maybe, just maybe, Lena Luthor can have it all_ , she thought.


	14. What’s the plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this, sorry for the wait. I got distracted rewatching Wynonna Earp, again.  
> Also, idk who still watches the show, but I'm honestly done. William and Kara was the last straw, and it's not even about Supercorp anymore, it's about Kara always being pushed to date assholes who don't deserve her. William didn't make a good first impression and say whatever you want, I can't see it. There is no chemistry between the two characters.  
> ALSO... CW is just fucking with us at this point, giving Winn a wife that had a female love interest in the comic books.

Lena woke up to an amazing smell, and looked around, to find herself alone. She grabbed her phone to check the time, and her eyes widened when she realized that it was already ten.

She got out of the bed, and made her way to the kitchen, to find Aiden sitting on the kitchen counter, and Alex making breakfast. She smiled to herself, approaching her two favorite people.

“Good morning,” she said, taking a seat on a barstool.

“Hey,” Alex said, turning around for a second to give Lena a warm smile.

“Mommy,” Aiden said excitedly and held out his arms for Alex to help him off the counter.

“There you go, kid,” Alex chuckled, lowering him to the ground.

“Thanks,” he grinned, and ran up to Lena, climbing up in her lap.

It was a Sunday morning, and Alex refused to go to work. The weather was nice outside and she wanted to take Lena and Aiden out somewhere. So while Lena was still sleeping she made sure to get Aiden ready, and made breakfast.

“I was thinking,” she said, handing Lena a mug of coffee, and the woman only smiled, looking at Alex with adoration. “The weather’s really nice today. We should go to the playground. Or something.”

“That sounds amazing,” Lena smiled, while Aiden ate his food as quickly as he dared, so they could leave already. “I’ve been dying to do that,” she admitted, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I know,” Alex smiled, taking a seat and digging into her food.

They ate in silence, Aiden impatient, Alex happy and relaxed, while Lena excited and nervous. It’s going to be the first time she takes Aiden somewhere public, and it’s probably going to finally confirm the rumors that she has a son. She was happy about it, though, if it meant that she could spend time with her son outside of her apartment.

“Are you finished yet?” Aiden asked, jumping off of his chair and jumping up and down.

“Yes, yes I am,” Lena rolled her eyes affectionately. “We can go now,” she said, taking the plates to the sink and deciding to wash them later.

When Aiden went to grab his helmet, Alex shook her head, showing him her car keys. He rolled his eyes and huffed, but followed them to the elevator anyway.

The ride to the playground was filled with Aiden’s excited rambling, and Lena’s heart almost burst when Alex linked their fingers together the second she got in the car.

As soon as Alex parked the car, Aiden was buzzing with excitement, and took both their hands, urging them to walk faster. They both laughed, but did what the little man told them, because… well, he was Lena’s son after all, and he got the eyebrow raise from his mom.

“I’ve been thinking,” Alex said, when they sat down on a bench, and watched Aiden.

“You’ve been thinking a lot lately,” Lena chuckled, reaching for Alex’s hand, who took it gladly, giving Lena a small smile.

“I know,” she laughed, and it was nervous, but oh-so-captivating. “Christmas is close... And I was thinking that maybe you'd like to spend it at Kara's. The both of you. She always goes crazy around this time," she shrugged, trying to act as if it wasn't a big deal, even though they both knew that it was something that Alex wanted a lot. And Lena, too.

“Sounds lovely,” she nodded, and she couldn’t remember when the last time was when she smiled so much.

They sat there for a while, when Lena noticed a few photographers in the distance, aiming their cameras in their direction. She sighed and snuggled closer to Alex, who looked to see what happened – because of course, she noticed Lena’s change in mood. She just shook her head, and kissed Lena’s temple, murmuring a ‘don’t mind them’.

“Mommy, come push me,” Aiden yelled, running toward the swings, and Lena started smiling again.

It was the first time she’s ever done that, and she was so happy that she could finally do it. And Aiden’s laugh was infectious, and then Alex started taking pictures, and she forgot about the photographers completely.

One moment she was fine and having fun, and in the next, she saw Alex look confused, then alarmed. She straightened up, looking at her girlfriend questioningly.

“We need to go,” she said, waving them over.

“What happened?” Lena asked worriedly.

“Lex,” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Did he… escape again?” she asked, taking Aiden’s hand and pulling him closer protectively.

Alex only nodded, opening the car door for them, and they got in, while Alex called J’onn. They had a plan after Lex’s first escape, so J’onn was already heading to Lena’s apartment to secure it. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, driving to Lena’s apartment.

“It’s going to be okay,” Alex said, parking the car in the garage. “We’ll take care of it, Lena, don’t worry. However, Lex is most likely coming here right now, and there’s already a team headed here, and I will protect you both,” she promised.

“I know you will,” Lena said, taking Aiden’s hand, while Supergirl flew into the garage.

“I’ll take Aiden to a secure location,” she said, without greetings.

“Where?” Lena asked, heart pounding fast.

“My mom’s, in Midvale,” Alex whispered, while Aiden stared at Supergirl in awe.

“Okay,” Lena nodded, crouching down in front of the boy. “Honey, Supergirl is going to take you somewhere safe, and when it’ll be safe for you to come back, I’ll be here,” she said, hugging the little boy.

“Promise?” he asked innocently.

“I promise,” Lena smiled, though she couldn’t hide the tears in her eyes.

“Come on, little one,” Supergirl smiled, scooping him up in her arms. “I’ll stay with him, Lena,” she promised.

She was angry when they worked out this plan and Alex told her she wasn’t allowed to be in the city. Given Lex’s history with kryptonite Kara could understand, but that didn’t mean that she wasn1t angry.

“Take care,” Supergirl looked at them, and she took off.

“What’s the plan?” Lena asked as they entered the elevator, only to find Alex already in there. Another Alex. “What the hell?” she frowned, looking at the Alex she arrived with.

“Miss Luthor,” the one already in the elevator nodded.

“This is J’onn, he’s going to wait for Lex with you while I’ll be the surprise weapon,” Alex explained.

“Okay,” Lena nodded, trusting Alex.

They stepped into Lena’s apartment, and Alex went straight to the bedroom while J’onn waited outside with her. It didn’t take more than ten minutes for the elevator doors to open, and Lex to step out, arms in the air.

“Lex,” Lena said, giving him one of her coldest stares.

“Sis,” he smiled. “Agent Danvers,” he looked at J’onn.

“Director,” he corrected him, and he only shrugged.

“What do you want?” Lena asked, steeling her features.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be interesting anymore,” he said with a sickening smile.

“Don’t forget that I was always better at chess, Lex,” Lena scoffed.

“Of course, sis,” he said dismissively.

Just then the elevator doors opened, and revealed Lillian. She walked out elegantly, looking around the room, then sat down as if she owned the place.

“If it isn’t your partner in crime,” Lena said, and wouldn’t admit it, but her heart broke a little when she realized that the whole scene she put up at Thanksgiving was fake. But yet again, she believed her – she could only blame herself, really.

“I hate to disappoint you, darling,” the woman started giving Lena a smile. “But I’m not here for him.”

“Sure,” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Oh, she’s not lying, for some reason… finding out that she has a grandson made her forget about our plans,” Lex said, warily. He was surprised by Lillian’s presence, but he wasn’t going to show that.

“Please,” Lena sighed. “You both were always so blinded by your hatred toward aliens and the thirst to rule the world. Don’t try to tell me that she softened,” she laughed. It sounded almost maniac, and Alex was seriously worried that Lena’s lost her mind.

“Oh, I knew about my grandson,” Lillian shrugged. “From the first minute. When you refused to come home for Christmas while you were pregnant I hire a PI to find out why,” she said.

“And you never said anything?” Lex asked, shocked.

“I knew you would go after him,” Lillian said, looking at Lex with a glare Lena was just hoping could master one day.

“You turned on me a long time ago,” he said accusingly.

“No, Lex, aside from that I always thought that you will become the person you always wanted, and you’ll kill Superman,” she said matter-of-factly. “But then you lost your mind in prison. You went after my grandson. Made me kidnap him. I had to realize that maybe Lena wasn’t so wrong all this time. You have lost your mind, and threatened an innocent child. A human child. That’s not how we do things here, my boy. And now I came to end this,” she said, taking out a gun and pointing it at Lex’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, stream Anyone, it's AMAZING. Yep I'm a Lovatic.


	15. She’ll be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me this long, I hand a pretty hard week, but hey, today I cleaned up in my room, then the whole house, and I had like four mugs of coffee since I woke up (it's 6 pm here). But I wrote a new chapter, sorry in advance. Hope you like it.  
> Also, I was too lazy to proofread it, so it's probably full of mistakes, so I'm sorry about that, too.

“Please, Mother, put that toy away,” he rolled his eyes, not sensing how serious Lillian was.

“You know damn well it’s not a toy,” Lillian said coldly, with an emotionless face.

“You never even liked her,” Lex said, waving his arms around. “She’s not _your_ daughter, and you always hated her because of that,” Lena’s heart broke a little at that, but she refused to show it.

“Again, you’re wrong. I never hated her,” Lillian said easily. “I hated what she reminded me of. But when I looked behind that… I saw a scared little girl who just lost her mother, and wanted a home.”

“Then why were you always so mean?” Lena heard herself ask before she could stop herself. “You hated my accent, you took my teddy-bear away, you refused to even look at me.”

“I hated the fact that your father cheated on me. Seeing you every day reminded me of that. I wanted to punish you for it, and… I’m sorry. And… I hated the fact that he had a child with someone else… and that child was smarter than my own,” she admitted, and Lex looked at her offended.

“Excuse me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, you know it’s true,” Lillian rolled her eyes. “She was four when she first beat you in chess.”

“So… you don’t hate me?” Lena couldn’t help but sound hopeful, her eyes watery.

“Of course I don’t hate you,” Lillian said in a warm tone, one that Lena’s never heard before. Not directed at her at least. “I love you, Lena, and even though we don’t agree on everything… I really mean it when I say that I want to be in you and your son’s life.”

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, a tear rolling down her slightly pink cheek.

“Stop it already, you’re going to make me throw up,” Lex said, rolling his eyes.

“What’s your plan here, Lex?” Lillian asked, gun still pointed at her son’s head.

“If I told you… it wouldn’t be a surprise,” he shrugged.

“You either tell me, or we’ll have to clean up your brain from the kitchen counter,” Lillian warned him, and he just laughed, still not sensing how serious his mother was.

“I’ll just replace it,” Lena shrugged.

Just then, Lex reached behind his back, and Lena could see everything in slow-motion. He looked at her, pulling something out from behind his back, while Alex – well, J’onn – reached for his gun. Just when Lex pointed a gun at Lena, she heard three gunshots. Lex was on the ground, with a hole in his forehead and one in his chest. Lena felt something warm running down her belly, and when she looked down, she saw the blood soaking her shirt.

“Lena,” she heard Lillian’s voice, from far away, as if she was yelling from the rooftop of a building.

She felt dizzy, falling to her knees, and somewhere in her mind, she knew that she needed to put pressure onto the wound, to at least try to stop the blood, but she couldn’t move. Her brain faintly recognized Alex’s voice, and from the corner of her eye she could see her girlfriend running toward her, but she couldn’t move. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, and Alex was at her side in a few seconds, her hands on her wound, and she was pressing down, but Lena could barely even register the pain. Alex’s beautiful face became blurry, and when she couldn’t see past the darkness in front of her eyes she was sure that she died.

“Lena, come on, don’t give up,” Alex sobbed, keeping pressure on the wound on her girlfriend’s abdomen, just under her ribcage. “Please, baby, come back to me, come on, I know you’re strong, you know you’re strong, Aiden needs you, baby, and fuck it, I need you, too,” she couldn’t even see from her tears.

“I called a team to pick his body up, Alex. Let me take her to the hospital,” she heard J’onn’s voice, and she nodded, pulling away from Lena’s lifeless body.

She tensed up when her back hit another body, wanted to fight the person who dared to put their arms around her. Then she heard Lillian’s soothing voice, and found it strange, but also calming. She looked at the woman through tears and saw that her face was as wet, too. For killing her own son, or for the woman in J’onn’s arms? She didn’t know.

“She’ll be alright,” she heard Lillian’s voice.

“She has to,” she sobbed, reaching for her phone. She called Kara, who picked up immediately. “Kara,” she sobbed. “You need to bring Aiden back.”

“What happened?” she heard Kara’s panicked voice.

“Lex shot Lena,” Lillian took over. “The Martian took her to the hospital, we’ll meet you there,” she said, and she hung up. “Come on, Director Danvers,” she said then, standing up, and pulling the sobbing woman up to her feet.

Alex couldn’t remember the ride to the hospital. She suddenly found herself in the hallway, sitting on an uncomfortable chair, with a cup of coffee in her hand, and Lillian comforting her. If she wanted to be honest, she thought that she died, too, and ended up in some alternate reality, where Lillian was somehow good.

“Director,” she heard, and she looked up to find Lillian looking at her. “You need to take a deep breath, Aiden is going to be here any second, and as far as I know, he still doesn’t trust me. He’ll need you,” she said, and Alex nodded, hating that the woman was right.

Just when she took a deep breath, she heard a familiar voice yell ‘Alex’, and barely had time to look up when she felt Aiden’s body slam into her.

“What happened?” he asked, looking at her with big, curious eyes. Kara soon joined them in her normal clothes.

“Your mom got hurt, kid, but she’s strong, and she’ll be alright,” Alex said, letting him climb into her lap.

“Promise?” he asked, looking scared, hugging her neck.

“I can’t promise that, kid,” she sighed. “But I know that the doctors are going to do everything in their power to help your mommy,” she said.

“Okay,” it seemed like that was enough for him, and Alex was glad that he was satisfied by that.

“What happened?” Kara asked, taking a seat next to Lillian.

“Lex reached for his gun, the Martian and I shot him, but he managed to shoot Lena,” she explained, staring at the doors of the room where her daughter was. “Can you hear anything?” she asked, then, turning to Kara.

“She’s doing fine,” she said, looking into the room, using her x-ray vision. “She’s strong. She’s going to be alright,” she said, trying to convince herself.

“She is,” Lillian nodded. “When she was seven Lex dared her to climb up onto a tree,” she started, with a small smile playing on her lips. “She fell, of course. And she bruised her knee and broke an elbow. Lex told her that he was going to get his father to get rid of the tree, but she just shook her head and told him that they should plant enough trees that she’d be able to climb from one to the other, without falling, and then they could build a tree-house and she wouldn’t fall again,” she said, and Kara smiled, looking at the woman a new way.

“I trust you, Lillian, but if you hurt her ever again, I’m going to throw you into space,” she warned. “You, too,” she added, looking at Alex.

“What? What did I do?” she frowned.

“Nothing, I just thought you should know,” she shrugged.

“Did you give her the shovel talk?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, but you have an entire army to back you up. She only has us,” Kara sighed.

They stayed in silence, Alex thinking about what Lillian told them, and she couldn’t help but smile at the thought that Lena was just like today when she was seven. Sadly, Lex, too. Because while Lex wanted to destroy everything back then, she wanted to solve problems without killing anything. Alex loved the woman that little girl has become.


	16. That was strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... this is the last chapter. Thank you for reading this story, and your support and comments... You are amazing.  
> I'm also starting to work on something, I'll probably start uploading this week. Until then... stay safe :))

It took almost two hours, but Lena was in a room, asleep, and even though she needed a few weeks to be okay again, she was doing great, and the doctors promised that she was going to be alright. And that was enough for Alex, for Kara, and for Lillian.

“You can go see her now, but she’s still asleep and will be for at least the next few hours,” the doctor told them.

“Thank you, doc,” Alex nodded, and she picked up Aiden, who was half asleep, then started her way to the room Lena was in, followed by Kara and Lillian.

They sat in silence, Alex and Aiden in a chair next to Lena’s bed, while Kara and Lillian sat on the couch on the other side of the bed. Aiden fell asleep a few minutes after they had settled in the room.

“I’m glad Lena has you two,” Lillian whispered, trying not to bother Alex, who was deep in thought, holding Lena’s hand.

“Yeah, me too,” Kara nodded, still feeling strange because of Lillian’s kindness. “If you don’t mind me asking… why were you so cruel all the time? If you really love her… why make her go through all of that?”

“I never really loved Lionel. And he never loved me. And that was alright, you know, we got married because we were compatible,” she shrugged, watching her grandson sleep. “And I knew about his affairs. They never bothered me, if I want to be honest. But then he came home one day, with a little girl, and said that she was his daughter. I never hated Lena, I just hated the idea of her. And I know that it sounds bad, believe me,” she sighed.

“In a way… I understand. I don’t like it, but I do understand,” Kara nodded, thinking back to the arranged marriages on Krypton.

“However, she was four, and she was brilliant. So easy to love. And she was adorable, you know, with her teddy bear and hopeful eyes,” Lillian smiled, and Kara thought that it was the strangest thing, but she was scared to interrupt her, curious about the woman’s explanation. “I still have that teddy bear, I never had the heart to throw it out. But I knew that she had to be a Luthor, and… in a way it hurt that she was smarter than Lex. My own son.”

“That’s a fact,” Alex chuckled, and they both looked up surprised, not aware that the woman was listening to their conversation. “But why did you treat her the way you did?” she asked, a cute frown appearing on her face.

“Because she would have never survived in our world if I let her become that naïve little girl. Being a Luthor is tough. You know, being in a wealthy family comes with a price. Most of the time. And I knew that she would be used, she would be tricked, and I hated that. So I had to be cruel. And she’s become a wonderful woman, she’s brilliant,” Lillian explained. “I couldn’t let her be ruined by this world. And in a way, I ruined her, but look where it brought her. She has Supergirl as her best friend and the director of the DEO as her girlfriend. I really am happy for her. She managed to stay on the good side.”

“Careful, mother, you’ll ruin your reputation if anyone hears you talk like this,” they heard Lena’s hoarse voice, and they all looked at her with wide eyes.

“Lena, you’re awake,” Alex said, careful, not to wake Aiden.

“Yes, I am,” Lena nodded, her eyes unfocused. “I was sure that I was dead, though, when I heard all of this,” she chuckled.

“Well… it was all true,” Lillian stated, standing up. “I’m glad you’re okay, Lena, I’ll visit you later. But I’ll leave you to it now,” she smiled, and to the surprise of everyone in the room, she leaned down and placed a kiss to Lena’s forehead.

“We’ll talk about everything,” Lena nodded, and couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ll be on my way, too,” Kara said, standing up. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she promised, and she followed Lillian out the door.

“That was strange,” Alex smiled, looking at Lena like she hung the stars in the sky.

“I agree,” she nodded. “Is Lex… you know,” she frowned, tightening her grip on Alex’s hand.

“Yes, he is,” she nodded. “He won’t hurt any of you ever again,” she promised.

“That’s hard to believe,” Lena sighed.

“I know,” Alex nodded, then they both looked at Aiden, who was starting to wake up.

“Mommy,” he said tiredly, and Lena made room on the bed, so he could climb in next to her. “You’re awake.”

“That I am,” she smiled, hugging him to her side, and he started falling asleep again.

“I was so worried,” Alex sighed. “I… Lena, I can’t lose you,” she said through tears.

“I’m here,” Lena promised, looking at her tiredly. “And I’m not going anywhere. I love you,” she smiled, and it was a tired but goofy smile, and Alex melted into the chair, her heart skipping a beat.

“I love you, too,” she smiled.

She fell asleep on the chair, next to the bed, clinging to Lena’s hand. The nurse didn’t have the nerve to wake her, so she let them sleep like that until the morning.

It was almost a year later when Lena decided that it was time that she proposed. She just felt like it was the right time. She had made these huge plans, with reservations and flowers and even had Kara help her. But it was all thrown away when Aiden got a cold, and they both had to stay with him all day. He just had that eyebrow-raise he learned from Lena, and Alex couldn’t say no to the cute little boy. And Lena? Well, she was so whipped that she didn’t even care to deny it anymore. She’d do anything for those two.

They sat in bed all day, and watched Disney movies, Kara even joined them when she heard Let it go play from the other side of the town. And it was cozy, it was domestic, and Lena knew that she didn’t want to wait another second with her question. Once Aiden was asleep, they sat in the living room, sipping wine and talking.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, getting up, and walking into their bedroom – yes, _their_ , because Alex moved in a few months after they started dating – to grab the box that contained the ring she’s bought.

Once she was in the living room again, her heart beating at a dangerous pace, she sat down, facing Alex, and she gave her a serious look.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, concerned at Lena’s sudden change in mood.

“Nothing, darling,” she shook her head, smiling at Alex’s immediate reaction. “I just… I love you,” she said, the thumping of her heart echoing in her ears. “And that isn’t really a new thing, you know,” she chuckled, and it was nervous, and Alex could see, but she let her talk, knowing better than to interrupt her. “But I feel like I don’t say it enough. Because you’re amazing. And you love Aiden more than anything, and we both love you so much. I had plans for today, you know, I made reservations at the fanciest restaurant in the town, had Kara pick up a few things for me, and all… But I just realized that it didn’t matter, and maybe it wasn’t even really necessary, because we’re us, and we’re just… not like that. But… I wanted to say this a long time ago,” she smiled, getting on one knee. “Or rather… ask. Alexandra Danvers… will you marry me?” she asked, opening the box so Alex could see the ring.

She gasped, not expecting anything like that, and her eyes welled up immediately with tears. She got on her knees, too, pulling Lena into a wet kiss, trying to tell her how much she loved and appreciated them through that kiss.

“Yes, of course, I love you so much,” she mumbled against Lena’s lips, and smiled, pulling back. “You know… I bought a ring a few weeks ago, I just didn’t know how to ask,” she laughed, and Lena laughed with her because it was the happiest she’s ever been.

And she couldn’t wait to be a Danvers. Officially.

So maybe Lena Luthor could have it all. A loving mother, the most adorable son, a loving fiancée – soon her wife – and Kara Danvers as her best friend. Maybe… just maybe… she could be happy after all.


End file.
